A Snow King For A Snow Queen (Book 1)
by kramer53
Summary: Elsa goes to her ice palace for a break and finds that a young man that has white hair, striking blue eyes, and calls himself a Guardian. This man is not like any other men that Elsa has met, this one is exactly like her. He also has the power over ice and snow, but with him comes a price. (Jelsa: Elsa x Jack Frost) [Complete]
1. Chapter 1: Ice Palace

**A Snow King For A Snow Queen**

**Chapter 1: Ice Palace**

The air was frosty and the wind carried Jack through the town of Arendelle. He had his wooden staff in his right hand, and swayed it around, creating ice and snow that fell onto the town below.

The sun was rising, so he was starting to create a small snowfall for the young children to play in when they awoke. Jack looked up at the arising sun, towards the mountains north of the kingdom, to see a bright reflection in the side of the mountain.

It temporarily blinded him, sending him spiraling towards the ground. Near the rooftops the glare went away and Jack regained his balance. Looking around to regain his surroundings, he stared at the mountains in the north.

He saw a tip of some ice hovering just behind the mountains if he looked at them in a certain angle. Jack was the Guardian of Fun, so he couldn't resist a little adventure.

Jack flew upwards and towards the shimmering light in the distance. The winds happily took him where ever he wished because of him being the Winter Spirit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa tossed and turned in her bed. Her nightmare was worse than normal. She was running from overwhelming wisps of black smoke. The smoke would form shaped of horrible things like her sister frozen, her sister dying before her eyes, getting angry and hurting her people with her powers, and more. She ran into some of the smoke to have the image dissolve and fall on the floor in tiny grains of sand. Maybe it wasn't smoke, but sand.

She suddenly awoke with beads of sweat running down her forehead, which immediately turned into ice, and she was panting. Her covers were kicked everywhere. She felt even more tired than she was when she went to sleep the night before. The nightmare had caused her to feel like she actually ran from the sand.

A knock sounded at her bedroom door and a voice came from the corridor.

"Elsa! Do you want to build a snowman? It's snowing!"

It was her little sister, Anna. She was now 22 years old, but still acted like a child. Elsa smiled slightly at her sister's childlike attitude.

It had been four years since she had run away from her coronation and sent Arendelle into a deep freeze, even though it was summer. Kristoff and Anna had been dating since then and Anna had been hinting at signs of wanting marriage, but it seems Kristoff hasn't really gotten the message yet.

Elsa still had no one, but all her suitors were princes from other countries that wanted to marry her just to gain wealth. She dealt with these men since her returning to the kingdom.

"Yes" Elsa replied.

"YAY!" Anna screamed as she opened the door.

"I need to get dressed first." Elsa said sternly.

She quickly went through her closet and found a light blue, strapless dress with white snowflakes scattered across the whole thing. Elsa quickly got dressed and put her hair in a bun. Looking over to see what Anna was wearing, she remembered that Anna needed a lot more clothing than her. She was wearing a long sleeved purple dress with white polka-dots, a red scarf, and her hair tied in two braids that fell on either side of her shoulders.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna led the way half running half skipping in her excitement. It had been so long since she had played with Elsa because she was always busy with 'queen stuff'. Anna finally could communicate with her sister now because Elsa had gained more control of it, but she couldn't talk to her that much. Luckily she had Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna was ahead of her, and immediately as they exited the palace and went into the courtyard, Elsa formed a snowball in her hand using her powers. Anna turned around to say something, he mouth open, when Elsa threw the snowball at her.

Anna was hit square in the chest and had her eyes opened wide and her mouth was open in shock now. Then she glared at Elsa and quickly made a snowball.

"You really want to try to compete with me in a snowball fight? You know this is my element." Elsa said with a smirk.

"Let's see about that." Anna replied as she threw the snowball as hard as she could.

Elsa lifted her hand and the snowball stopped in mid-flight, turned around, and sped towards Anna. It hit her on the face this time.

"NO FAIR!" Anna whined, "You get an unfair advantage."

Elsa giggled and said, "Then why don't you get Kristoff and Olaf to come over here and we will hav 1. Even?"

Anna smiled and nodded. She ran off around the corner to find them while Elsa waited in the courtyard.

One of her advisors came out of the palace and rushed towards her.

"You're Majesty-"He began.

"Just call me Elsa." She replied.

"Ahem. _Elsa_, the King off the Southern Isles would like to speak to you about more things that he could offer to repay for his son's ruthlessness."

"I will be there in a second."

Elsa ran around the corner and bumped into Anna.

"Anna I have to go deal with some trade. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Anna frowned, "Ok…"

Elsa was already stressed, but this almost took it to the limit. The King was offering her a bunch of gold that she refused and then another marriage request came in about a 17 year old prince who would like to marry her. She declined that too.

After she was done, she rushed back to her room to see Anna walking down the corridor.

"Elsa, you look tired, you should get some rest. Maybe even a vacation. Go up to your ice palace for a few days. You need it." Anna said as she stopped Elsa.

"But…-"

"No, I'll take over while you're gone. Take a break."

A break _did _sound great, but her people needed her. She thought about it for a while and sighed.

"_Fine,_" She said," but I will be back in 3 days. I'll go ahead and pack my things."

She went into her room and put on the dress that she wore when she first made the Ice Palace. It brang back bad memories, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack rode the winds around the mountain and when he reached the place that blinded him, he was struck in awe by its beauty. There was a cavern that nearly broke the mountain in two, and over it was a perfect ice staircase that had the greatest designs on it. At the top of the staircase was a palace made entirely of ice. There was a balcony near the top, above the door, that overlooked the kingdom of Arendelle.

He climbed the stairs to look inside. When he entered, he was greeted by a beautiful chandelier made out of ice, an ice fountain, and a spiraling ice staircase that led to the second floor. This place couldn't have been human made. It was too beautiful and well cut. So… so _smooth_.

Jack flew up the staircase and found a couch with a kitchen behind it. He turned right to see another room and left to see the entrance to the balcony he saw outside. The room had a nicely made ice bed with snow covering the top and a dressed sitting beside it. He walked out of the room to see what there was to eat.

He was immortal, so he didn't _have _to eat, but sometimes he just got a craving for food. He went to the kitchen and opened up the pantry. There was only a bowl of chocolate inside. So far he hadn't seen anyone, so he wondered why it was there anyway. He hadn't really expected to find food.

He grabbed a few and sat on the couch. He could move into this place and since he hadn't seen anyone around guessed it was abandoned.

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating my other stories, but I got this idea because I just love this couple! I'm also at a writer's block for The Meet, but I'll try to finish chapter 2 ASAP. Hope you enjoy this :3**


	2. Chapter 2: A Boy

**A/N: On the last chapter something went wrong that I tried to fix, but it wouldn't fix. So here is the mistake so you know what I meant: Elsa giggled and said, "Then why don't you get Kristoff and Olaf to come over here and we will hav 1. Even?" This was supposed to be: Elsa giggled and said, "Then why don't you get Kristoff and Olaf to come over here and we will hav 1. Even?" Don't know what happened there and why it wouldn't let me fix it. ANYWAY, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 2: A Boy**

Elsa grabbed her bags and went outside to the stables. She climbed on the horse, with the help of a servant, and was about to set off when Anna came running down the path waving at her.

"Big sis, you have a safe journey! Relieve your stress and don't worry about me. I have it all under control." Anna said when she reached Elsa.

"I trust you Anna. Make the best decisions you can." Elsa replied.

With that she snapped the reins of the horse and it shot off down the path. Townspeople made way for her while trying to bow and courtesy the whole time. _Honestly, I wish they could treat me like a normal person,_ Elsa thought as she made her way to the gates.

She had been riding for a while, when she thought she could make it on her own.

"Can you make it back alone?" Elsa asked the horse.

The horse whinnied, nodded its head, and set back off in the direction of the kingdom. Elsa continued the rest of the way on foot to enjoy the beautiful scenery. The trees were covered in ice and snow that made them hang down low to the ground and icicles made lovely patterns on the trees and bushes.

When she finally reached the cavern that lay at the foot of her ice palace, she undid her bun, ruffled her hair, and laid it off to the side. She really liked his look, but couldn't do it at the castle because it was 'un-queen-like'.

She raced up the stairs smiling in glee, opened the door and let loose a few flurries of snowflakes, just to let a bit of stress go. Elsa walked up her winding stairs to go to the kitchen, where she hid a bowl of chocolates for when she would return.

At the top of the stairs she stopped. Shock spread across her face, and she quickly hid behind a pillar that was next to the stairs. A boy, maybe around the age of 24, was sitting on her couch holding a staff in his hand while eating chocolates with the other; _her _chocolates.

She stepped out from behind the pillar and raised her hands, "Who are you?"

The boy jumped and spun quickly around, pointing his staff at her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack was eating chocolates, rather enjoying himself, when someone interrupted him.

"Who are you?" A female voice came out from the direction of the stairs.

He quickly turned around with his staff pointed at her and stared at her for a moment. She looked like a female version of Jack. Her hair was a light blonde, so light it could be white like his, and striking blue eyes, but they were lighter than his.

"Get out. I-I-I don't want to hurt you." She said with a bit of confidence.

"Why should I- WAIT?! You can _see _me?" Jack replied.

"Of course I can see you! Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

He had his first believer! Jack nearly flew around the room in joy, but he took a better look at her instead. She had purple eye shadow, some bags under her eyes, and a beautiful strapless dress that had snowflakes scattered all over it. Her hair was ruffled and messy, laid off to the side to sit gently on her shoulder. She looked about 25, which was around his age.

_Why would she believe in me? Normally it's only children that believe in the Guardians, _He thought.

"Normally people can't see me because I am a… how do I explain this without going into the whole story? Well… I'm a Guardian that looks over the children of the world. Only those who believe in me can see me and hear me." He replied after a while, "Now who are you and why are you in my palace?"

"_Your_ palace?" She said with a halfhearted laugh. She lowered her hands, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "This is _my _palace."

Jack opened his mouth in surprise. There was no way that this human made this! He flew quickly in front of her, their faces only inches apart, and made her flinch back, "Who are you and how did you make it?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa was pushed back against the wall, surprised at how fast he got in front of her.

"Who are you and how did you make it? I'm asking this one more time." He said determinedly.

"You don't know who I am?" She asked, confused.

"No." He scoffed.

Elsa gave another halfhearted laugh, "You don't _know who I am_?"

"Am I supposed to?" He asked, now his turn to be confused.

"First tell me who you are. You're obviously not from around here."

"I'm Jack… Jack Frost." He said after a while, "Now your turn."

"I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle." She replied with a smirk.

**A/N: OH I'M TRULY EVIL AREN'T I? CLIIIIFFFF HAAAAANGEEEER! :3 I nearly left it when she stepped out from behind the pillar. Better be happy I wasn't ready to end the chapter off. Also, on a totally different subject, I love that you guys are following and favoring my story, but I have almost little to no feedback from you guys. I want to know your opinions and how I can make the story better! Here are my thoughts of the reviews I've gotten so far:**

: It really looks like the "my ice castle" fiction. Well i'm wating for the rest to see were the originality gonna be, but it's a good begining, continue! I Hope You Will update soon

**I have read the first chapter of that, and it was what inspired me to write this, so there will be a little similarity because I based mine off of that. Go check that one out :3 It's ****_really _****good.**


	3. Chapter 3 God This Kid Gets On My Nerves

**A/N: I would have had this chapter up yesterday, but it wouldn't let me. It would keep giving me 'Error Type 1' So without further ado; HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 3: God This Kid Gets On My Nerves!**

Jack opened his mouth in shock for the second time had heard stories about a 'Snow Queen' that had special ice and snow powers just like him, but he thought it was too good to be true. _Did the Man on the Moon finally send someone who I could relate with?_ Jack thought.

"So as this being _my _palace, I am asking you to please leave." She continued with authority.

"Well then, Your Majesty," He said with a mocking bow and a smirk, "I am sorry to have invaded your home, but I'm staying anyways."

Jack straightened himself and the sight he saw was priceless. A wide grin spread across his face. Elsa was deeply in shock that Jack had denied her orders. Her eyes were wide open with disbelief and her mouth was gaping open.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The _nerve _that this boy has! Once he figures out what I can do, he won't be staying for long!_, Elsa thought bitterly. She looked at him to find that he was smiling, and discovered that she was showing her emotions. _Stupid! You know better- Conceal, Don't Feel., _She thought and quickly returned her face to normal.

"Well, when you see what I can do, you won't be staying for long." Elsa said sternly.

"And once you see what _I _can do, you'll have that priceless look on your face again." He replied with a smirk.

_That's it! I can't take it anymore. Don't hurt him, just point a few icicles at him and maybe he will get the message. _Elsa thought.

"You will regret that!" She yelled and summoned her powers.

She thrust her hands up and made an icicle prison around Jack. _Was that what he said his name was?_, Elsa thought questionably.

"Oh, but I can't leave you when I'm trapped can I?" Jack pouted.

He snapped his fingers and the ice broke into a million pieces.

"Oh I'm having fun with this! Let's see, how many times can we get _Queen Elsa_ to be surprised and have that priceless look on her face? OOoooOOOh so far 2! Get 10 and we will have a winner!" Jack smirked and pumped his fist in the air, staff casually laid over his shoulder.

Elsa just stood there mouth gaping. _How?, _She thought.

"Shut up." Elsa growled and raised her hand again.

This time snowballs appeared behind Jack and launched themselves at him. He turned around, smirking, and waved his staff lazily.

"Come on! Ya gotta do better than that! OoooOOOh, looks like we have 3!" Jack said when he turned around with a smile.

_I swear this kid gets on my last nerve. For one he always smirks, and two he has some kind of powers that render mine useless!, _Elsa thought bitterly.

"How are you doing this?" Elsa pleaded, "I _have _to know!"

Jack waved his staff and snow started to fall around the room. He thrust his hand outwards to create an icicle that came close to piercing her chest and flew up and skated along the walls of the palace.

"I'm just like you sweetheart, I can control ice and snow. Now that's 4!" Jack smirked. **(A/N: Hehehe, Haymitch moment.) **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The whole time, Jack was surprised too, but tried to hide it with smirks. He had no idea that she could _actually _manipulate ice and snow like him. He thought it was just a mear rumor: Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle. Apparently he was wrong. _Very _wrong.

She was a whole lot stronger than him and each wave of his hand to get rid of her powers took a toll on him that he tried not to show and it appeared to be working. The looks on her face were priceless. Utterly _priceless_, especially when he showed her he could use ice and snow powers too.

"Fine! You leave me no choice!" She said confidently.

"Ha, whatever you throw at me, I can handle." He said, equally confident, well until he saw what she threw at him.

"Marshmallow! Come help me with an unwanted guest." Elsa cried.

"Ha! Calling on a measly marshmallow to save you?" Jack scoffed.

He saw Elsa smirk and it was his turn to be confused. "Turn around." She said spinning one of her fingers.

When he turned around, he expected a tiny marshmallow that he could eat in one bite. Nope! He was wrong. _Terribly wrong. _'Marshmallow' was a 10 foot tall ice monster that has ice spikes protruding from his body, sharp icicle claws and teeth.

"Ha! 1 for me!" Elsa said as she showed up in front of him, "Marshmallow, throw him out."

"H-H-How did I-I-I not notice h-h-him b-b-before?" He stuttered.

"He is very good at being a giant snow pile at the front of my castle. I'm surprised he didn't find you and throw you out immediately." She said with a shrug like this was her daily life.

The next thing he knew was that he got picked up by a monster named Marshmallow and thrown out of the window. He nearly forgot about his flying powers until he nearly hit the ground. _Close one, _Jack thought, _I would go down in history as Splat Frost if I didn't remember about flight. _

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" The queen said as she slammed the window closed.

_You know what that means_, Jack thought,_ I_ have _to come back._

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter 3 the conflicts between them felt so good to write and put a little smile on my face. ANYWAY, thanks for all your reviews and support :3 I really love that you guys think I'm great at writing (because when I read it, it looks horrible, but maybe it's just me criticizing myself) I'm going to stop talking now o.o**


	4. Chapter 4: Jack's Devious Plan

**A/N: So I saw on my A/N at the beginning of chapter 2 (about the text being wrong) and that it still didn't correct it when I typed it in again. Don't know what's up with that .-. Anyway it is supposed to say have a three v one, but it goes as hav 1. Yet again, don't know why. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Sorry it's short, but for a reason you will see at the end)**

**Chapter 4: Jack's Devious Plan**

Elsa quickly went into her ice room and sat on the edge of her bed. She wrapped her arms against her waist, thinking about the events of today. _He has the curse too… and more. I'm not alone anymore, _Elsa thought, _He seemed to be in control and happy. I guess I should be to; happy at least. It's been a few years since… since my 'exiling'. _

She felt a sudden urge to call him back, learn his story, and learn how he is so confident all the time. He didn't look like he was faking it, unlike her. It's like he could see right through her. Elsa sighed and got up from the bed and shook her head to clear her thoughts of Jack. She stood there for a moment, having a feeling she has felt before seep over her: loneliness.

Elsa didn't understand why she would feel lonely after meeting Jack, after-all, she had made this castle to be alone in the first place. Maybe it was how he always would joke about things, or his hair being so much like hers, or maybe because of his ice powers. Elsa sighed again and walked towards the pantry, where the chocolates were still hiding. She picked up a few and went towards the couch, eating some on the way.

Trying to get her mind off of the events of today, Elsa made a few ice sculptures around the room. She closed her eyes and dug deep into her mind to find every detail of Anna and Kristoff that she could possible know. When she opened up her eyes, the ability of her powers startled her and saddened her. It was an exact replica of Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff's arm was wrapped around Anna's shoulders and Anna had her eyes wide open in curiosity. Seeing the sculpture of Anna brought back the images of her heart being frozen over by Elsa's powers.

Elsa choked back sobs, her eyes starting to blur with tears. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to create ice sculptures…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack flew around for a bit to clear his head. He _had _to think of a way to get back in that castle and get past Marshmallow. _Where did she even come with a name like that? _Jack thought, _That thing was _not _a marshmallow or close to being one. Quite the opposite in fact._

Then, something occurred to him. _Marshmallow won't throw me out after what I'm going to throw at him! _Jack thought deviously. An evil grin spread across his face. Oh what fun he was about to have.

**I decided to give another cliffie. Sorry, but don't hate me! It just keeps you on the edge of your seats waiting for the next chapter ;) **

**I bet you guys want to find out what Jack has planned, so I'll try to update ASAP! (Short so I don't get carried away at writing Jack's devious plan) Nearly had a mini heart attack... Error came up again, but I refreshed the page and it went away. Phew!**


	5. Chapter 5: Marshmallow's Goin' DOWN!

**A/N: First off: Reading the reviews on your thoughts on what would happen made me smile and wondering what he will do! Hehehe, sadly they were wrong and he has come up with a more devious plan than throwing snowballs (glee131313). Second off: I decided I should let you guys know a bit about me, so if 70 of you guys follow this story, I'll answer any of your questions as long as their reasonable. PM me the questions and when I reach 70 followers, I'll answer them at the bottom of the chapter after our goal!**

**Chapter 5: Marshmallow's Goin' DOWN!**

Jack whizzed through the air as he searched for a clearing to create his masterpiece. Looking all around, he finally found one that was small, but should be enough. He made blueprints on the bark of a tree near the edge of the clearing. It had to be perfect or else it wouldn't work.

He took one last look at his blueprints and set to work. First he waved his staff and created a nice layer of snow so it wouldn't stick to the ground. Jack looked over at his blueprints once again to make sure he had the design just right. Closing his eyes, he pictured his creation again, but alive and with characteristics.

Raising his hands to channel all his power, he thrust them forwards and felt the magic leave him. A small blizzard appeared as all the power was put into one object. _His _Marshmallow.

When the blizzard was done, Jack opened his eyes, not realizing that he closed them. He stood back to look at his creation. It was a giant saber-tooth-tiger-y-15-foot snow monster. It had sharp ice claws like a bear's, icicle spikes protruding from his back along his spine, sharp icicle teeth lined his mouth with two giant fangs, bigger than his other teeth, jutted down his giant mouth on either side of the top row of teeth, a long tail that had ice spikes coming out of it from all sides, giant amber eyes, four legs, and two curling horns on either side of its head.

"Perfect!" Jack said out loud.

His creation bent down on its knees like it was bowing to him, waiting for Jack's command.

"We need a name for you." He said. Suddenly, an idea came to his head. "How about S'more? Because Marshmallow and Elsa will never ask for _some more_. Hehehe! Get it?" Jack said, laughing at his own joke.

The giant thought about it for a while before nodding its head with a smile, that is what looked like a smile if you looked past all the fangs.

"Now I don't want you to _destroy anything_ ok?" Jack waited for S'more to nod his giant head before continuing, "All I want for you to do is challenge Marshmallow to a fight, but don't, I repeat _don't _destroy him. It'll be like a boxing match."

S'more nodded his head and growled, ready to go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa was sitting on the couch, eating more chocolate, when she felt the earth shaking. She quickly got up and ran to the balcony. Heading towards her palace was a giant snow monster with Jack Frost riding on its shoulder. _Oh no… what did I get myself in to? _Elsa thought, shaking her head, _Please don't destroy my palace…_

Jack reached her after a few minutes and the monster lowered its shoulder to the balcony so he could jump off. Elsa had her hands ready to zap them with her magic if it came to it.

"Hello, _Queen Elsa. _I couldn't help but notice that you have a body guard, yet I don't. I created him. Meet S'more. He can't _wait _to challenge Marshmallow to a little boxing match." Jack smirked.

"No. I refused to use Marshmallow as a toy to settle our disagreements. Plus, I don't want him getting hurt." Elsa remarked, turning back to go inside.

"Wait!" Jack pleaded, "I made S'more promise to not hurt Marshmallow. That's why I said boxing, not fight to the death. I wouldn't want that for such a beautiful creation."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as he said a beautiful creation, a thought zoomed through his mind that he was so glad he didn't say aloud: _Just like you._

**A/N: If you don't really understand what S'more looks like, google 'snow monster' in images and go about 7 rows down to find an anime picture of some giant cat-like monsters attacking a dude in the corner. Hope you can find it though ;3**

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, follows, and favorites! This really is making my day. The thought that I could actually write stories that people like is a great feeling to me. Someday I want to be an author and write stories original stories, but this is really helping me hone my writing skills for that day. I do have some original story topics in mind, but I'd rather save them until I have better writing skills. Thanks again for all your support.**


	6. Chapter 6: Marshmallow VS S'more

**A/N: I'm going to try to make my chapters longer because they just keep getting shorter and shorter. Hopefully this will be longer, but it may take me longer to update. Oh well... I'll try my best to keep updating everyday if possible.**

**Chapter 6: Marshmallow VS S'more **

Elsa waved her hand dismissively and turned around to go back inside.

"So are you going to accept my challenge or go back into your palace like a scared blizzard?" Jack smirked and his arms were crossed.

She whirled around quickly and threw a snowball at him. "It's on!"

They went to the clearing that Jack used to make S'more and set their bodyguards on opposite sides of each other. Jack flew up into the air in between the two monsters.

"Ok, guys we want a clean fight. No water (**Water=Blood. Cuz der snowmonsters ;) )** will be spilled! Only punching, but S'more is allowed to use his tail since he is on four legs. Sheathe your claws guys. First one knocked down loses." Jack yelled loud and clear so everyone could hear him.

He turned towards S'more and glared at him. S'more growled and suddenly had paws made out of snow instead of claws of ice. "The tail too." Jack said sternly. S'more growled yet again and the icicles on his tail sunk into his 'skin'.

While Jack was handling S'more, Elsa made sure Marshmallow was ready.

"Ok, sheathe your claws and remember not to bite." Elsa said calmly.

Marshmallow roared and his claws melted into his hands. S'more had several things going for him: He was bigger, buffer, and stronger than Marshmallow. He also had a tail. Marshmallow didn't have many odds with him.

Jack turned back around towards Elsa and said, "Ok, S'more is ready. What about Marshmallow?"

Elsa turned around also and nodded, "He is ready."

Jack and Elsa both went towards the edge of the clearing as to stay out of the way. Marshmallow took a mighty thump forward, slightly shaking the ground, while S'more stepped forward, shaking the ground tremendously. They both roared at each other and the fight began.

S'more took it off by lashing his tail out towards Marshmallow. Marshmallow crossed his arms to block it and slid back a bit, sending flecks if snow and dirt into the air at his feet. While Marshmallow was unprotected, S'more jabbed at Marshmallow's side with his paw. He saw it coming though, and whirled around and caught S'more's paw. Marshmallow jerked the paw upwards, sending S'more off the ground. When S'more was high in the air, Marshmallow slammed him back onto the ground. S'more caught himself, however, so he wasn't defeated. (**A/N: I imagine S'more landing on his three remaining paws since he looks sorta like a cat. :3 Cats always land on their feet)**

"Get your head together man!" Jack yelled from the sidelines while Elsa smirked at how Marshmallow was winning so far.

S'more growled at Marshmallow and attack again. He stood on his hind legs and dropped all his weight on Marshmallow. Marshmallow was struggling to keep the weight up. S'more used his tail to push Marshmallow down further. Marshmallow managed to find a weak point in the attack and moved towards the right, causing S'more's weight to be shifted left. He then escaped from the hold and punched S'more in the right arm, making him stagger left. S'more balanced himself again before Marshmallow attacked.

Elsa turned to Jack and said, "Looks like Marshmallow is winning so far. Are you sure you want to deal with _some more? _

Jack turned to her, at first in surprised because she had cracked a joke, and second in irritation. She had a happiness that was in her eyes unlike the first time he met her. "We are not giving up." Jack said sternly, "Especially if I win the after battle, which I _will." _

"After battle?" Elsa asked, confused.

"We are going to have a snowball fight of course!" Jack said enthusiastically.

Elsa rolled her eyes and turned back towards the battle to make sure neither of them killed each other.

S'more lowered his head and charged at Marshmallow. He rammed into the smaller snow beast, causing him to stagger backwards and into a tree. S'more then slammed his tail into Marshmallow's side and he fell to the ground.

Jack flew up into the air and did a few flips while Elsa leaned against a tree and groaned with one arm wrapped around her and the other one rested her chin on her palm.

"S'more won! My snow monster is better!" Jack jeered.

He landed in front of her and poked her in the arm. "I won! Th-" Jack didn't get to finish his sentence because his mouth was suddenly frozen shut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa giggled at the sight of a raging Jack Frost. His eyes were wide and he was frantically making hand gestures. Normally, he would be able to get the frost off, but she kept re-applying it.

"_That's _what you get for bragging Jackson!" Elsa smirked.

Jack glared daggers at her and created a snowball. He juggled it in his hand for a while, and then threw it at Elsa. It hit her square in the face. Her eyes widened in shock and then quickly turned into exasperation.

While she was getting over the blow, Jack unfroze his mouth and yelled, "Five now!"

Elsa glared at Jack and started barraging snowballs at him until she couldn't see him anymore. She walked over to where Jack was to find nothing there but a pile of used-to-be-snowballs. Jack had disappeared. She started to panic and look all around for him.

"Jack?" She whispered.

Suddenly, something hit her on her butt. She turned around quickly to find Jack doubled over laughing. "Jackson Frost." She said in a calm queen voice.

"OH NO! She used my full name!" Jack said, cowering. He couldn't help but stifle a giggle as he said that.

"Did you aim at my butt?" She asked crossly.

"Well… I needed a big target." He grinned.

"JACKSON!" Elsa screamed, "YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!"

Elsa raised her hand and icicles caught a hold of his clothes and trapped him on a tree. She ran up to him and put her face directly in front of his. "_Don't do that again." _She warned him.

She retracted the icicles and walked off towards the ice palace, calling Marshmallow to come with her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack watched her walk off. The way she walked mesmerized him. She walked with such confidence and grace. He ran after her when she nearly made it to the edge of the clearing.

He tackled her at the waist and she gasped in surprise. They wrestled in the snow for a bit and sprayed each other with snowflakes. After a while they stopped and lay on their backs, facing the starting-to-be night sky.

"You know, I've never had so much fun in one day." Elsa said dreamily.

"I'm the Guardian of Fun. What did you expect?" He smirked.

Jack turned his head towards her and admired how beautiful she was. Her pale skin, nearly white hair, the way she walked, talked, had her hair put up… everything. She was perfect. Realization dawned over him about what he was thinking. He shook his head. _It can't be. She probably only sees me as a friend anyway. Plus I'm immortal. _Jack thought sadly and looked up at the arising moon, _Why did you have to have her just like me, but mortal? I finally have someone that I actually can trust besides the other Guardians, but she has to be mortal. Why can't I be like her or her like me?_

**A/N: OK FINALLY DONE! This chapter took a while for me to write because I had to get the fight scenes to go down how I wanted to and figure out two paths for my story: Jack wins and brags, while getting frozen by Elsa, OR Elsa wins and Jack doesn't believe he lost. Honestly I think Jack winning was the better option. **

**I'm trying to make them longer, like I said before, but it will take me a little longer for me to update them. **


	7. Chapter 7: Fear

**A/N: A bit of evil is a bit overdue, don't you guys think so? :3**

**Chapter 7: Fear**

_"I can help you get this Jack. Just let me out."_

_"Who said I needed help?"_

_"Well, you obviously have failed so far. Plus you don't even know who a better contestant for your needs."_

_"HA! I think I would know if there was a better person that wielded the same powers."_

_"There is. And I have a major score to settle with her. My spies tell me they have met."_

_"If your information is true, and this girl is the same…"_

_"I'll take care of the girl. Jack will then be without anyone and he will be easier to defeat."_

_"But if the girl is more powerful, then I want her."_

_"I kill the girl you take Jack. Simple."_

_"It is not _simple_! If she has a lot of fear, I want to turn her to my side."_

_"But I want revenge! She will pay for what she has done!"_

_"Does this girl have anyone that she holds dear to her heart? A suitor, family members?"_

_"Her sister, Anna."_

_"Good. Here is the plan…"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa and Jack headed to the ice palace after their snowball fight. Both of them were covered from head to toe in snow and ice.

"Elsa…" Jack started.

"Hmmmm?" Elsa questioned, turning to look at him.

"We never got to tell each other our back stories or learn much about each other. When we get to the palace, want to sit down and talk a bit?" Jack asked shyly.

"Like what would we ask?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know. What's your favorite color?"

"Oh now that's just crossing the line there!" Elsa exclaimed with widened eyes. **(A/N: I had to put that in there xD if you get the reference: GO YOU!) **

They both giggled and continued walking. The palace was just up ahead.

"Light blue." Elsa suddenly said.

"What about light blue?" He asked absentmindedly.

"My favorite color genius!" She mocked.

"Oh! Mine is more of a dark blue." Jack stated flatly.

Concerned, Elsa asked, "Is there something wrong? You seem preoccupied."

Jack sighed and nodded his head, "Something's up. I know it. It just feels like the world is out of place."

A cackle sounded behind them and Jack's eyes grew wide. He whirled around, staff at the ready.

"PITCH! Get away from here! You have nothing to gain!" Jack yelled into the shadows.

Elsa put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Who's Pitch?"

Just then, a shadowy figure stepped out of the trees and into the light. "Oh, I do like her. She has _tons _of fear. It's almost like a buffet just sitting here!" The man chuckled.

"_That _is Pitch. Pitch Black." Jack hissed through his teeth.

"Oh my friend why are you so mad at seeing me? You_ know _you missed me! Come on, join me. We can get rid of those pesky Guardians!" Pitch exclaimed, "Oh and that pawn of mine, Hans, stupid little boy. Thinks he will get to rule the world with me. HA! The fool. He is just going to do my dirty work. I think a _certain sister _is in need of an overdue visit!"

He laughed and then disappeared into the shadows with Jack screaming that he was a coward and to come back to fight. Jack turned towards Elsa to see that she had gone dead white.

"Anna…" She whispered.

Jack's eyes grew wide with recognition. He was talking about Anna. This Hans guy was going to do something with Elsa's sister, which, Jack remembers nothing about.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Jack asked.

"It never came up." She said flatly and ran off towards Arendelle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna was sitting in the counsel room listening to a bunch of old people talk about politics. She yawned lay her head in her hands.

"Princess Anna." One of the members said.

"Huh?" Anna asked sleepily.

"We asked if we should set up trade with the Duke of Weselton. He has been asking for years to re-establish old relationships with the two kingdoms.

"No." She said flatly, "That guy called my sister a monster and is now regretting it. And so he should."

Anna got up, "I'm going off to bed. It's getting late."

When Anna reached her room, she plopped on the bed. "Ugh." She moaned. _No wonder Elsa was so tired and stressed. It's only the first day and I'm about to lose it. I could never stand it for 4 years!_, Anna thought with sympathy for Elsa.

"Someone looks awfully tired." A familiar voice said in the corner of the room.

Too familiar. Anna's eyes widened and she sat up. It was Hans.

"How did you escape from prison?" She asked, bewildered.

"Let's just say I had a friend. Now shut up and let's go." Hans directed.

He was up to her face in a second, a cloth on her mouth. Anna gasped in surprise of how quickly he moved. Suddenly the room was growing dark and she blacked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kristoff had just come back from the mountains after a two day trip to harvest ice. He was looking forwards to a long, comfortable night's sleep. He went up to Anna and his room to see a man carrying someone bridal style outside the window.

"Who are you?" He called.

The man turned around. It was Hans. And he had Anna passed out in his arms.

"So long mountain man!" He jeered and threw a glass ball full of black sand into the room.

The ball exploded on contact and attacked Kristoff. He couldn't see anything. There was just darkness. Sand got in his eyes and eventually he inhaled in, causing him to black out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa ice skated down the mountain, creating ice paths as she went. Wind whipped around her as she flew through the mountains. She had he hands behind her, sending cold air currents behind to use as thrusters.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow figure racing alongside her. _Pitch_. She could hear him cackling in the wind, saying stuff about how much fear she possessed. Elsa shot and icicle at him. Pitch dodged that, but Elsa had made a mistake.

When she had fired the icicle, she kept one wind current going and the other stopped, making her turn left sharply. She crashed into a tree and felt a sharp pain in her head. Pitch stepped leaned over her.

"The fear is radiating off you in huge waves! You are quite the meal." He snickered and threw a glass ball full of black sand at her.

It exploded on contact and all she could see was black. _Last night…_, she thought, _The black sand in my dreams. _That was her last thought before she blacked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack was flying behind Elsa, but she was way quicker than him. He saw Pitch, Elsa crashing into a tree, and them being engulfed in black sand. _Too slow!, _he cursed himself.

When he finally reached the place that the black sand appeared, it was gone and so were they.

**A/N: Yay! I managed to write a long chapter and update on the same day of writing it! YAY! No long wait! God I love weekends ;3**

**Hope you guys don't mind a lil plot twist. I don't want it all lovey dubbey! There's gotta be some kind of evil in it. Hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	8. Chapter 8: Seeking Help

**Chapter 8: Seeking Help**

Jack knew of only one thing he could do: go to the Guardians for help. He flew through the air as fast as he could, willing the winds to go with him. The northern lights glowed brightly, willing him to make it to North's workshop.

He burst into the door, letting in a mini blizzard created by him. Bunnymund was sitting in the corner, painting one of his eggs when he walked in.

" 'Eh mate! Watch where ya bring snow ok? Paintin' over here!" He said in his thick Australian accent.

"No time for games! Where's North?" Jack said worriedly.

"No time for games mate? This isn't the Jack Frost I know. Maybe sense is gettin' to ya." Bunnymund replied.

Jack ran up to the Easter Bunny, the blizzard raging on ever worse than before and his eyes were pure blue.

"_I need him now!_" Jack yelled.

Just then, North came barreling through a door.

"Jack!" North screamed over the wind in his Russian accent.

The blizzard stopped, but Jack's eyes were still blue with no pupils. His hair was whipped around in different directions and his hands were shaking in rage.

"FIND PITCH!" He screamed in anger.

North was startled at his outburst at first and then realization dawned on him. Pitch was back.

"How you find out he was back?" North asked.

"He took… Elsa… and Anna…" Jack whispered.

"Who…?" North began.

"Elsa's a girl I met and Anna's her sister. Haven't met Anna yet though. They were both captured by Pitch." Jack said sharply, "Elsa has a lot of fear, Pitch said it himself. When he told Elsa that he had taken her sister, she immediately went pale. Or at least paler than usual."

North raised his eyebrows at his last statement, but didn't hesitate any longer to call on the other Guardians. Sandy came rushing in, but it took about 2 minutes for Tooth to come. She must have been getting teeth.

"Tell them Jack." North said.

"These two girls named Elsa and Anna were captured by Pitch today. Elsa has a lot of fear and I don't know much about Anna, but I do know that Elsa cares for her a lot because of her face when Pitch told her he had Anna." Jack summarized.

"We need to find where he is." Tooth said determinedly, "I'm not having him steal my teeth again!"

After a bit of arguing and blizzards starting up, they formulated a plan. Sandy would search all dreams for them and North, Tooth, Jack, and Bunnymund went out to find any dark places around the kidnapping that they could be hiding.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hans chuckled at the sight of the two sisters sitting defenselessly side by side. He had a sword in his right hand and was swinging it around like a toy.

"Now is time for my revenge." He laughed.

Raising his sword above Anna, he gathered all his strength and let gravity take his works. It swung down onto her head. An earsplitting scream came from Anna as she died. Elsa's eyes were spilling huge amounts of tears that froze when they touched her face. "ANNA!" She screeched.

Hans moved over to her next and cackled. "Now _you _are the one I am most happy to kill."

He raised his sword again. Elsa looked up at him and then screamed a name she didn't expect: Jack. Then the sword dropped and pain raged through her body. She screamed in agony and her breaths got shorter as she gasped for air. Then she stopped breathing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa woke up and screamed. The horrible nightmare… it looked real. It was so real. Tears were running down her face and froze halfway down. She heard a chuckle behind her. Sitting up, she felt pain course through her body. Halfway up, she jerked back suddenly. She was chained to a stone slate bed.

"Your fear was _utterly delicious_!" He cackled.

"You…" She said weakly, "Where's… A-A-Anna?"

"Being tortured by Hans at the moment." Pitch said nonchalantly.

Elsa's face whitened and then she listened closely. She could hear her sister's cries from her cell.

"More fear. Yes! But that's not all I want from you." Pitch said with a smirk.

**A/N: You guys probably hate me right now. I pulled a giant trick on you! :D I loved writing that part because the whole time I was thinking about all the rage I would get for doing it. HAHAHAHAHA IM TRULY EVIL AREN'T I? **


	9. Chapter 9: Pitch's Proposal

**A/N: Warning: A bit of torture in this chapter, but I kept it to a minimal.**

**Chapter 9: Pitch's Proposal **

"I don't want just fear, I want _you_. I want you to help me overthrow the Guardians and spread fear across the world. After all, the cold and the dark are perfect for the ultimate fear." He said hungrily.

"I will…never join…you" Elsa said weakly.

"Well you can either join me now, or have your sister and you tortured until you submit. If you join me, both of you will be unharmed." Pitch said, "But for now, your first refusal gets you a little punishment."

With that, Pitch unchained Elsa. She raised her hand to shoot an icicle at him, but she was too drained and only a blast of cold air came out.

"I wouldn't try if I were you." Pitch snickered.

Elsa stood up and tried to walk with Pitch right by her side making sure she didn't escape. The first few steps she did fine, but then her legs crumbled beneath her and she fell to the floor. Pitch dug his nails into her arm and pulled her up. He supported her as he walked her out of the cell and into the room where Anna was.

Anna had her hands shackled and chained to the wall. Her hands were chained higher than her head so she couldn't slump downwards. The dress that she was wearing was now welled up with blood stains and cut marks. Her face was stained with tears and she was slumped down in defeat. Hans was at a table over the side of the room wiping something off.

Pitch led Elsa over beside Anna and strapped her to the wall. Elsa took a closer look at the table that Hans was by. It had all sorts of knives scattered across it. She paled even more at the sight of them and how a few already had blood on it.

Hans chuckled and picked up one of the knives. It was a small one with a very sharp looking edge. He twirled it in his fingers as he advanced towards Anna and Elsa.

"Remember don't kill. We especially need Elsa alive. I want her to join me and since she has refused my first offer, you may hurt her and her sister for 5 minutes." Pitch cackled.

Hans smirked and held the knife up to her stomach. Elsa's breathing got more rapid as she waited for the blade to go in. The blade danced around her waist, breaking the fabric of her best dress. Then, it hit skin.

Elsa let out a slight whimper as the blade barely glided across her skin.

"Your face is too perfect for my liking." Hans snickered as he held the knife to her cheekbone.

He slid the knife across the right side of her face from her cheekbone to the outside corner of her right eye. She let out a small scream this time and tears starting running down her cheeks. This wasn't just a scratch though; Hans had made sure that it stayed for a while. It was a lot deeper and more painful that the ones on her stomach.

Hans then moved to Anna. He punched her in the stomach and you could hear bones crunch as she hit the wall behind her. Anna let out a sob and Hans smiled. Taking the same knife her used on Elsa, he did little designs on her left arm. Some were deeper that others and the whole time Anna was biting back screams of pain, but she did not hold the tears.

"Anna… No…" Elsa whispered hoarsely.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the Guardians met back up at North's workshop. Tooth, Bunny, Jack, nor North had found anything while scouting. When they all came together, Sandy was creating tons of images above his head very quickly. They were all blurred and going too fast for normal eyes to see.

"Sandy slow down, mate!" Bunnymund said.

Sandy nodded and slowed down the pictures forming above his head. Elsa had slept since her capturing and Sandy had managed to get her location. They were just a few miles north of the ice palace in a dark man-made cave.

"How bout we all take my sleigh?" North said.

"I would rather take my tunnels, because frankly, mate, I-" Bunnymund started.

"That was rhetorical!" North laughed as he picked up Bunnymund bridal style, "You're coming anyways."

On the way there, Tooth asked Jack a question that he didn't know how to answer; "Why is this Elsa girl so important to you?"

"Because she has a lot of fear and I don't want Pitch messing with her mind." Jack dismissed.

"There's more to it than that. The way you talk about her and your eyes light up suggest more." Tooth pointed out.

"Elsa is the 'Snow' Queen of Arendelle. She doesn't get that nickname because of how she acts. She gets it because… because she can control ice and snow like me. Her hair is white like mine, her eyes a shade lighter than mine, and she has the most amazing dress…" Jack trailed off.

All of the guardians were looking at him with interest now. Their faces were lit up and smiling, except Bunny, he was shaking his head in disapproval.

"What?" Jack asked, "Is there something in my teeth?"

They all shook their heads. Sandy had an image of Elsa and Jack together with a heart over their heads.

"Whoa! How did you get her image? Was it when you saw her in the dream?" Jack asked, blushing.

Sandy nodded and gave him a thumbs up. North, Tooth, and Sandy were all over him about Elsa and if she liked him back. _This is going to be a looooong ride, _Jack thought. He imagined Elsa in his head again and blushed. _I guess their right, I am in love. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, here is another chance: Will you join me?" Pitch asked.

Elsa hesitated this time. It pained her to see Anna like this. Her eyes that were usually bright with wonder and excitement were now dull and pained. Anna shook her head and managed to say, "Don't d-d-do it…"

"No!" She spat and kicked him in the shins.

Pitch grunted in pain. _That will leave him with a bruise for a while, _Elsa thought with satisfaction.

"Now for 10 minutes." He waved his hand at Hans, "Continue."

Hans came up to them again, but this time with a bigger knife that looked sharper than the last one.

He twirled the knife in his hands and moved towards Elsa. Hans rested it on her right arm and slowly made a deep cut down one side. Then he started to chip off little bits of flesh all around her arms, legs, and stomach. Tears streamed down her face and froze. She let out little sobs and groans, but no more than that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Guardians were outside the cave forming a plan.

"We don't need a plan! Just go down there, defeat Pitch, and rescue Elsa and Anna!" Jack protested, "They could be dead by now!"

"If Pitch does want what you think he does, then I don't think he would kill her." North reasoned.

Jack sighed, _Screw it! I'm going in alone if they won't hurry up. _And with that he whipped around towards the cave and sprinted in.

It was fairly straightforward with only a few twists and turns, but no doors. He could hear the other guardians racing to catch up with him. Jack ran as fast as he could and finally reached a door deep underground.

He could hear sobs and groans on the other side of the door. _Elsa's sobs and groans, _Jack thought angrily. Jack raised his hands and blasted open the door with ice. He ran in to see two other rooms, a jail cell, and another door. From the other door he heard to sobs. The other guardians were behind him now. He blasted open the other door and ran in.

What he saw nearly made him lose control.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy :p**


	10. Chapter 10: Is This Love?

**A/N: I'm going to be a nice author and give you two juicy chapters in one day! (Don't expect one tomorrow though since I have school again -.-)**

**Chapter 10: Is This Love?**

Jack burst into the room to find something that nearly made him lose control. Pitch had Elsa in his arms. She was slumped against his arm like a ragdoll trying to pull away, but she was too weak. He was leaning over her and making her kiss him, with his other hand pushing her face into his. _She is my girl!, _Jack thought in rage.

Pitch stopped kissing the disgusted Elsa. When Pitch pulled away, Jack saw a huge scar from Elsa's eye to her cheekbone that was dry with blood and her hair was matted to her head with sweat and blood. Elsa was a deathly gray and her dress was torn, frozen tears stained her face, and she had cuts with dried and fresh blood all on her body. Another girl was chained to the wall, which must have been Anna, trying to break free with little to no avail. A boy was in the room next to Anna holding a knife, who must have been Hans. Pitch dropped Elsa carelessly and she fell to the floor with a bone crunching thud. She didn't move after that except for a faint breathing.

"Hello Guardians." Pitch cackled, "My _girlfriend _and I were just having some alone time."

This statement made Jack grow red with anger. "SHE'S MINE!" He screamed and starting flinging snow and ice towards Pitch. Pitch easily sidestepped all the attacks. North put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Anger is not the way to win a fight. We have to work together." North said. That made Jack calm down a bit, but he was still boiling with rage. "Sandy and Bunny get Elsa and Anna to the workshop." North ordered. Sandy knocked out Hans with his sand and went to unchain Anna while Bunny got Elsa onto his back.

Sandy carried Anna over to Bunny and they disappeared down one of his tunnels. Meanwhile, Jack, North, and Tooth were fighting it out with Pitch. Tooth would buzz around his head so quickly that no one could see her; North had brought along two Yetis to aid him fight by throwing punches at Pitch; and Jack was shooting icicles at him whenever he got the chance. Pitch sent Nightmares around to room to preoccupy the Guardians.

There were so many Nightmares that the remaining guardians had to take their sights off Pitch and start slashing away at them the whole time. The Nightmares burst and fell into a pile of sand in a few hits, but they left a nasty cut if they grazed you with their sharp grains of sand.

When they had finally cleared all the Nightmares, Pitch was gone. Jack started a blizzard and started shooting icicles everywhere. He _had _to get revenge for what he did to Elsa and her sister.

Tooth, North, and Jack ran back to the sleigh, but before Jack did, he turned around and froze Hans to the wall as punishment. The trio made their way back to North's workshop and Jack was anxious the whole time.

_What if she heard my outburst, but she doesn't think the same way, _Jack worried, _Or what if she dies because we were too late? _He looked up towards the moon in anger. _Why did you have to make her mortal? _

They arrived at the workshop and Jack flew in quickly towards the infirmary to find Elsa. Both Anna and Elsa were in bandages almost everywhere and, according to Bunnymund, had a few minor broken bones and were currently sleeping. Jack went over to Elsa's bed and sat on a stool beside it. He tucked a few strings of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. Elsa let out a faint groan and whispered a name. _His _name.

Bunnymund then walked in and said, "She said your name as soon as we entered the tunnels, mate, and hasn't stopped since. That girl may truly love you back. Just give her some rest though." Then he walked over to Jack to put a cup of water on the nightstands beside both beds. "Let her drink this if she wakes up, same for Anna."

Jack nodded and held Elsa's hand tightly. Bunnymund then walked out to give them some time to rest. When the door closed, Elsa groaned again and turned in her sleep. Then, her eyes fluttered open slowly. "E-Elsa?" Jack managed to say.

"Yes?" She said in a faint whisper.

"Did you hear what I said back 'there'" He asked nervously.

She nodded her head, but then winced in pain. Concern flashed across Jack's face and he put a hand on her uninjured cheek. "You probably hate me for it." Jack said regrettably.

She shook her head this time and beckoned him closer to her face, while attempting to sit up. When he was hovering right above her, she reached her arms up around his neck and pulled him towards her face. She closed her eyes and found his lips. Jack was shocked at first by the sudden change, but then melted into it. Elsa kissed him for a long time and hugged his neck while he held her neck and ran his hand through her tangled hair.

They stood in that position for what seemed like forever, until Bunnymund came back into the room. He came in and started to close the door, but when he turned around he saw Jack and Elsa kissing. Bunny attempted to sneak back into the hall, but Elsa had heard him and broke away from the kiss. Jack turned around to see half of a giant bunny attempting to go back into the hall. Both Elsa and Jack blushed and Bunny gave up with trying to be sneaky. He came back into the room and over towards Anna's bed.

"Er… don't mind me mates, just checking to make sure she doesn't have a fever." Bunnymund said awkwardly. He put his furry paw up to Anna's forehead and shook his head. "She's starting to get one, but I'm going to be right back to bring her a wet towel, so don't start anything until I'm done giving her the towel."

Both Jack and Elsa blushed furiously and opened their mouths to protest. Elsa attempted to sit up even more with little grunts of pain, but the bed covers fell down onto her lap, exposing her body. All she was wearing were bandages covering parts she didn't want exposed and her wounds. She went red with embarrassment and pulled the cover back up. Jack's mouth hung open in shock. He hadn't realized that she was that skinny, especially when she had a constant meal at her castle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the covers had left her, she first thought, _Oh my God, boys just saw with almost nothing on. _Then she thought, _Wait, who put me in these because if I remember correctly, the sand guy and the giant kangaroo were the ones to take me back here. _That made her blush even more.

The kangaroo shifted uncomfortably and shuffled to the door to get Anna a towel. Elsa slowly turned, as to not hurt herself, to see Jack's mouth was hanging open, but quickly closed it when he realized she was looking at him. Again, she felt her face go red with embarrassment and turned her head away from him, looking down in shame. Jack put his hand on her shoulder and calmly said, "I'm just shocked at how skinny you are; that's all." This made her feel a little bit better, but still embarrassed.

Elsa turned back towards him, but didn't meet his eyes. She was the queen and being seen in this condition made her less confident than normal. Every time she was around Jack she felt all mushy and weak inside, but she had a feeling that she knew what it was; Love. She had seen the way Kristoff and Anna look at each other, and saw the same thing in Jack's, and also most likely her, eyes too.

**A/N: Writing this chapter made me smile A LOT! :D I loved writing this one kafjsnalkjgaugjbrkljgb dfg *fangirl hyperventilation* **


	11. Chapter 11: Poison

**A/N: I see Bunnymund as the doctor because his holiday comes around spring with flowers and stuff so in my mind flowers=herbs=doctor.**

**Chapter 11: Poison **

Elsa eventually drifted off to sleep, but Jack refused to leave her side. Bunnymund brought Anna a wet towel to put on her forehead and told Jack to get some sleep too. After he had left the room, Jack felt like there was something missing with him and Elsa. Then he remembered, _Our stories of our powers. _He knew she wasn't awake, but he started talking anyway. How he woke up and was told that his name was Jack Frost, how he was roaming the world for 300 lonesome years until he got kidnapped by a bunch of yetis and taken to North's workshop, and his life as a Guardian. He told her about his first believer Jamie, and how he helped other kids believe in the other Guardians so they could defeat Pitch. Jack then told Elsa about all the other Guardians and how to never trust Bunnymund. He sighed when he finished because he knew he would have to re-explain everything when she woke up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa opened her eyes after a few hours of sleep. She looked down at her hand to see that Jack still had his intertwined with hers even when they both slept. Her eyes shifted over to Anna who looked like she had still not woken up yet. Attempting to sit up without hurting herself, she held the covers up and looked around the room. She found a glass of water on a nightstand and had two choices: let go of Jack's hand to take a drink or drop the covers to use that hand. Elsa looked at Jack and didn't want to let his hand go. She glanced around the room one more time to make sure no one was in the room. Quickly, she let the covers fall to her lap and she reached over to grab the water. Savoring the cool taste as it ran down her throat she reached over to put it back.

Just when she was reaching over to put it back, the door opened. _You have got to be kidding me!, _Elsa thought. She swung around towards the door, grabbing her covers and she did. A girl walked in with wings and a humming bird styled dress.

"Oh…" She said trailing off when she saw Elsa fumbling for the cover, "You must be Elsa. Jack _adores _you ya know. It gets boring being the only girl sometimes, and the boys don't have good teeth."

The girl flew over to her quickly and surprised Elsa. "Do you have good teeth?" She asked as she opened Elsa's mouth, "Oh you are have _very _good teeth Elsa, keep it going! I want your teeth!" Elsa raised her eyebrows and tried to pull away. "Sorry, I got carried away." The girl said, retracting her arms. "I'm sorry, but… umm… I never got your name." Elsa said, this girl reminded her of Anna.

"Oh, right, my name is Tooth. I'm the Tooth Fairy!" Tooth said.

Jack groaned and moved his head, mumbling something about Elsa. Tooth then saw that they were still holding hands. Her eyes widened. "Did Bunny speak the truth? You actually do love him back." She flew up into the air and zoomed around the couple, "Too bad it can never be though…" She trailed off. Elsa's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's immortal. We all are! Hasn't he told you that?" Tooth questioned.

"We have only known each other for about two days. We haven't told each other much about ourselves yet. On our way to my ice palace, he suggested it, but that's when Pitch showed up." Elsa said sadly.

Suddenly, realization dawned on her. All her cuts and bruises she gained yesterday were starting to hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a tiny sob.

Concern flashed across Tooth's face, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… just the cuts starting to get to me." Elsa groaned.

She lay down on her bed and squeezed her eyes tighter, tears were streaming down her face and freezing, and her hands were squeezing Jack's hand and the covers. The pain that the cuts brought was enormous. It coursed through her in waves. Elsa let go of the covers and gently put her hand up to her face. She lightly brushed her scar and flinched away, screaming in pain. Tooth had both her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide as she watched helplessly. She could do nothing to help Elsa through the pain.

"I'm going to fetch Bunny." Tooth said quickly and she raced out the door.

Elsa arched her back as a new wave of pain came. She held Jack's hand tighter now and she let out a cry that woke Jack up. Concern melted into his face as he sat up to see Elsa struggling through pain. Sweat was running down her forehead and turning into ice. A new wave rocked her body and she arched her back again, this time screaming. Fresh pain came from her right arm. She looked down at it and let go of Jack's hand. Reaching around to unwrap the bandages, she found a horrible sight; her arm was turning purple around the cut. Coming up from the purple were zigzags of more purple. Elsa brushed a finger against it to have it flare up in pain. She screamed out loud again and Jack brushed the side of her uninjured cheek. She heard him gasp as he saw the purple.

"Bunny!" He yelled towards the door.

"Tooth… went… before… I saw…this." Elsa said through gritted teeth. Her eyes were still squeezed shut and pouring out tears. Just then, Tooth and Bunnymund storm through the door.

"What is it mate?" Bunny asked Jack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Her right arm." Jack replied worriedly.

Bunnymund looked over at it and gasped. "No… no… no, no, no, no, no! How did I fail to see this?" He turned towards Jack with sad eyes, "She's been poisoned. By the smell of it, I think its Dark Night. Only one thing can cure it and it's the rarest thing in the world; Nocturne Root."

"Where can I find one?" Jack asked.

"In the Drank Woods, on an island several miles off the port of Arendelle. No sailor dares go there because of the jagged rocks that surround it. There is a hidden cave that grows it, but legends say that a beast guards the stock." Bunny explained, "I'm going to check to see if Anna has the same problem."

As Bunnymund checked Anna's wounds, Jack formed a plan. He was going to the Drank Woods to get the root. He winced as he heard Elsa scream in pain again. Jack kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the room calling, "I'm going to get that root!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bunny checked the last of Anna's bandaged to find that she didn't have any poison. He sighed in relief, "She's good." He told Tooth, "It's best if we just stay here and monitor Elsa though."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna's eyes fluttered open when she heard a whimper of pain that sounded like her sister. She sat up and looked around the room. There were three others there; a giant kangaroo, a girl that wore a dress that looked like a humming bird, and her sister. Anna gasped when she saw her sister. Elsa's right arm was almost fully purple and she was fighting back screams of pain. Anna quickly pulled the covers off to find that she wasn't wearing anything but bandages, but she didn't care. She jumped out of bed and winced in pain as some of her muscles protested. Stubborn as she was, she ignored that and rushed to her sister's side.

"Bunny, look!" A girl voice said from behind her.

Anna stroked the side of her sister's uninjured cheek and let out a sob. It pained her to see Elsa in this state. Suddenly a furry paw rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see the kangaroo from before standing next to her with sympathy in his eyes. "She's been poisoned, mate. And it's best if you don't move around too much or you will re-open your wounds." He said, "I'm Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, and that over there," pointing at the girl, "is Tooth, the Tooth Fairy." _Ok, so he wasn't a kangaroo… _She thought.

"Stay in your bed until your wounds fully heal." He directed her.

"No, I'm not leaving my sister!" She cried.

Tooth glanced up at this in surprise. "I've never seen such a sisterly bond in the 1398 years I've lived. Normally sisters would fight constantly." **(A/N: Made up age on the spot because I wasn't sure how old she was) **

Anna looked over at Tooth and her eyes widened when she said her age. After all, she looked about 17. Then it dawned on her. The bunny said that she was the Tooth Fairy, so it made a bit more sense now. She turned back towards her sister when she screamed in agony. Anna went around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, wrapping her arm around her sister's neck. She started singing softly.

" 'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here." She stifled some sobs as she sang the song that caused her sister to freeze her heart.

"Anna…" Elsa sobbed through gritted teeth, "Don't… don't sing that song… the memories are too bad… I know, you mean well, but leave me be, yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free."

Tooth and Bunny stood off to the side watching the sisters sing together, even if Elsa hardly managed to do it without crying in pain.

"You'll reverse the storm with me." Anna said determinedly.

"Anna, please, you'll only make it worse…" Elsa sang.

"Don't panic." Anna reassured her.

"There's so much fear…"

"We'll make the sun shine bright! We can change this winter weather and everything will be…"

"I CAN'T!" Elsa screamed as she cut off Anna, "Anna I love you, but please… don't bring back the memories…" Tears were streaming down her face now in fear rather than in pain. **(A/N: Yes I skipped lines that made no sense to the context. Mountain refers to the situation they are in and the storm talks about the poison)** "I need to let off some steam." Elsa said as she propped herself up with her un-poisoned arm. She raised the arm that she used to hoist herself up and moved her hands upwards. Icicles jutted from the ground in front of her bed. She moved her had quickly sideways and icicles protruded from the walls. Elsa curled her hand into a fist and all the ice disappeared.

Bunny and Tooth were gaping in awe and what Elsa did. "Jack wasn't lying. You can actually control ice and snow like him." Tooth said in awe.

"Why-" A fresh wave of pain washed over her and she slumped back down into her bed. "Why would he lie?" She managed to ask after she got over the pain.

Anna's eyes were wide with fear for her sister. "Well, mate; he is a very troublesome guardian. He has always pulled pranks on us and since he is the youngest he is like our 'lil brother." Bunnymund said, "We normally don't believe him except when it was about Pitch. We know he wouldn't joke about that and he better not."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa almost didn't believe that he would do that until she remembered when she first met him two days ago. He would always joke about stuff and never be serious. Those thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain coming off of her right arm. She again screamed in pain, but this time was like the others that she had experienced only a few times. Elsa felt the poison creep up her arm and infect her body.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed my lil add in of For the First Time in Forever!**


	12. Chapter 12: Too Late?

**Chapter 12: Too Late?**

Jack flew towards the tiny island as fast as he could. Waves splashed against the rocks as a storm brewed above the island. Winds that he could not control forced him back and would not listen. He soon lost lift and fell towards the rocks below. His back came into contact with the crashing waves and was washed to the shore, barely able to breathe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa felt the poison creep up her arm again as new pain washed over her. It was covering most of her arm and her hand, now making it up towards her shoulders. She glanced up worriedly at Bunny.

"If it reaches your heart..." Bunny trailed off.

Elsa closed her eyes and willed Jack to hurry. If it had spread to her shoulder in a few hours, think of how quickly it would get to her heart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack flew around the island as fast as he could, despite the pain in his back, looking for a cave that could lead to the Nocturne Roots. The trees were close together and shaded out the sun, making it harder for him to see. There seemed to be no life here except for the plants and occasional bug.

About in the middle of the island, there was a small clearing with a cabin in the center. There was smoke coming out of the chimney and Jack heard a feminine voice coming from the house. It sounded familiar to him and almost... warming. _Maybe she knows where the cave is_, Jack thought.

He walked towards the cabin and up the steps. Ice was creeping underneath the door and the temperature dropped to below freezing._ I didn't do this..._, Jack thought.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door. The singing stopped and he heard footsteps walking towards to door. The woman who opened the door was... Elsa. But it wasn't Elsa. This Elsa was more transparent and far away; kind of like a ghost. She laughed and hugged Jack.

"Jack, You came!" She said.

"E-Elsa?" He asked unbelievably.

She giggled and said, "No silly, I'm her lifespan. Come in and I'll explain."

Lifespan Elsa beckoned him in and he followed, curiosity getting the best of him. His brain screamed for him to turn around and find the cave, while his heart was following Elsa. She motioned for him to sit down in an ice chair. From the inside of the house, everything was made of ice and snow.

"So I'm assuming you want to know what I mean by her lifespan, correct?" Elsa said.

Jack nodded and she continued, "Well everyone has to die at some point and..." Jack paled, "Oh she's not dead yet! When someone comes into the world, and exact form of them is formed in this cabin. The form is so transparent that you can hardly see them. As the person grows older, so does the lifespan and it gets less transparent."

"There are millions of us roaming this island, but a few of us choose to stay here. You can only see those who you care most about. When the person gets closer and closer to death, the lifespan gets more opaque. Eventually, the person dies and the lifespan becomes fully opaque. After a few hours, the lifespan totally disappears along with their person."

As she finished, lifespan Elsa grew less transparent. "She's nearly dead, isn't she?" Jack croaked out.

She nodded and twirled her hand, creating a moving image of three old women holding scissors and a string. "The Fates are getting ready to take her life."

The old women were arguing with each other and lifespan Elsa waved her hand again. Now they could hear the conversation.

"-ant to take her precious life now!" One of them said.

"Not yet... Patience! She has only a few hours before the poison reaches her heart!" Another said.

The last Fate said, "Jack Frost will never make it in time."

All three of them cackled and the image dissolved with a wave of lifespan Elsa's hand.

"They will cut the string when she is ready." Lifespan Elsa said unemotionally.

With that, Jack got up and asked desperately, "Do you know where the cave with Nocturne Roots is?"

Lifespan Elsa nodded her head, "Follow me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa screamed in pain again as the poison crept up and over her shoulder. Her arm would pulse in waves of pain, almost knocking her out, but fate was cruel to her. She hadn't been able to sleep because the pain kept her awake at all times. Bunny walked in and gave her a bowl of soup on a tray. He looked at her through sympathetic eyes and walked back to a little corner where he had set up an Easter egg painting station while he watched over her. She propped herself up and slowly ate the soup.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack followed lifespan Elsa into the woods. She led him through many twists and turns before they arrived at another clearing with sharp rocks scattered everywhere. Off to the right side of the clearing, the boulders reached higher than the rest to form a sort of entrance. _To a cave, _Jack thought excitedly. He flew over to the entrance, leaving lifespan Elsa behind.

"When you get the roots, fly out of here quickly! We are bound to the roots and will kill you to return them. It's not by our choice, however. I'm going to run as far away as I can so it will take longer for me to get to you." She warned.

Thanking lifespan Elsa for her help, Jack ran into the cave. He could see nothing it was pitched black. The thought of Pitch sent a tremble of hatred through him. _Pitch did this to Elsa and he's going to pay! _Jack thought angrily. He flew through the cave, sending ice blasts in front of him so he wouldn't hit a wall. Entering a room about a mile down, he saw glowing mushrooms that lit up a pathway to a pedestal in the middle of the room with a bundle of Nocturne Roots on it. _It's too easy… _Jack thought suspiciously.

He flew quickly over to the roots grabbed them, and flew towards the way out. Suddenly, rocks fell into the entrance and screams of pain were echoing through the room. Though the screams were familiar… It was Elsa's. A deep voice echoed through the room cackling with supremacy.

**_"The screams that she emits fuel me."_**

**_"She is in my clutches now and I'm not letting you escape with that root."_**

**_"Elsa will not live another day…. AND NEITHER SHALL YOU!"_**

With that, a hole opened in the ceiling and lifespans poured out of it, screaming like banshees. The hole had light coming through it. _Must be the way out then, _Jack thought. As quickly as it appeared, the hole closed in again, leaving about ten lifespans rushing towards him.

Jack waved his staff and icicles shot out at them. Some of them dodged them, while others were hit with them. His eyes widened in shock. The ice went right through them and flew into the wall on the opposite side of the room. The voice echoed again.

**_"Oh, my dear Jack Frost, that will have no effect on the lifespans."_**

**_"They are mere ghosts after all, but a touch from them and you will be wishing you were never born!"_**

The hole opened up again, but this time Jack was ready. He flew upwards into the hole and passed through several lifespans. When he passed through them, the pain that he got was enormous. It crept slowly up his body and nearly paralyzed him, but he stayed strong for Elsa. He let out a sharp cry as the pain engulfed him. Behind him, the hole was quickly closing in on him, just waiting to squash his little body. The earth was closing in on him and he could hear the dirt rumbling as it destroyed itself.

He rushed out into the sunlight to find more and more lifespans gathering in the rocky clearing. Willing the winds on, he shot through the air and towards Arendelle. More banshee screams were let loose through the air and Jack turned his head. All the lifespans were rising up and creating a giant transparent mass. When they had all assembled, they screeched again and sped at full speed towards Jack. He willed the winds to increase their strength to make him go faster. The edge of the island was coming into view. _Nearly there… Hopefully they won't follow me after I leave the island. _He thought with renowned strength.

A whizz sounded in the air and a sharp pain stabbed him in the shoulder. He gasped in pain and kept going, but the hit had slowed him down. They were less than a mile away from him now and gaining every second. He was at the shore of the island now and about to make it, when another whizz sounded. It hit him in his back and winded him, causing him to gasp for breath again. He fell through the air this time, towards the rocks. _This is the end. _He thought helplessly, _I'm sorry Elsa, I failed you. _

He closed his eyes and plummeted towards the crashing waves and sharp rocks. Bracing himself for impact, he turned to the side as to not hit it head on.

Jack hit the ground with a thud, but this wasn't the death he had been expecting. The ground was wooden and not rock hard. He opened his eyes to find himself in a flying wooden sleigh. To be more precise; North's sleigh. Jack looked up to see the Russian man sitting on a bench attached to the sleigh.

"I knew you would need help." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks…" Jack managed, panting.

Then he blacked out with the Nocturne Root and staff still in hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa screamed again as the poison reached down her chest and grew close to her heart. A fresh wave of pain came from her chest and she put her left arm up to her heart. It felt like it was being choked to death. It was slowly being squeezed by the poison and made her heart beat irregularly fast. She took faster intakes of breath as she felt herself slipping into darkness. _No, it can't end like this. No! I have to see Jack one more time… _She thought through the pain.

The door opened and Jack came rushing through it with the Nocturne Root in hand. Bunny quickly got up and grabbed it out of his hand and put it into a mixture that he had been working on over the past few hours. She screamed in pain again and Jack looked over at her. His eyes widened when he saw how close the poison was. Bunny picked up the bowl with the roots in it and quickly ran over to Elsa.

"Drink this." He directed.

She drank it and forced herself to swallow the little bits of root that was in the liquid. Then, she felt her heart stop mid swallow of the first root. She let out a breath, her last breath, and saw darkness over whelm her as she left the world behind.


	13. Chapter 13: Sorrow

**A/N: OK IMPORTANTLY AWESOME ANNOUNCEMENT: A friend of mine is writing a Jelsa fanfic and it is utterly AMAAAAAAAZING! Go check it out: Tears of Love by TheWildeFiles.**

**Also, I changed the last paragraph of chapter 12 to be better, so go check that out before reading this. I didn't really explain it how I wanted to.**

**Chapter 13: Sorrow**

When the breath left Elsa's mouth, her eyes glazed over and her hand fell to the bed. Two screams of loss, sorrow, and despair. These two screams came from the ones who loved her most; her sister, who was still in bandages, and her true love, who had just returned with the key to her survival.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. _No, no, no… _He thought, _It can't end like this!_ Tears streamed down his pale face and fell to the ground. The temperature in the room dropped and a raging blizzard started to swirl around him. The blizzard grew fiercer every second until the others had to retreat out of the room. Jack heard Anna screaming and crying, trying to break free of Bunny's grip.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" She screeched.

"You'll be frozen if you don't!" Bunny shouted over the winds.

Jack heard the screaming and kicking Anna being dragged out of the room by all the Guardians. The door slammed shut and he let out an anguished cry. Jack looked up and his eyes were all frozen blue with no pupils. Some light shined into the storm from the window on the left wall, creating a ray of light on Elsa's lifeless body. He glared out the window and at the moon that was now full, even if it wasn't time for a full moon yet. Then, he had someone else to blame for her death; The Man on the Moon. Jack rose to his feet and clenched his fists. Frost etched into his fists as he made his way to the window.

"You made me lonely for over 300 years, and then make sure someone _exactly _like me, just to TAKE HER AWAY? " He shouted angrily over the winds.

The Man on the Moon didn't respond, instead, the moon shone brighter.

"Do you _like _my misery?" Jack spat, rage boiling up inside of him.

_"It isn't time." _A voice said.

"What do you mean it isn't _time_? Is it not time for me to be _happy_?" Jack shouted.

"_Pitch messed with fate. She is still mortal, however, but with a price." _The voice stated.

"What?" Jack asked with confusion.

_"She will always deal with the pain." _

The storm subsided as he turned towards Elsa. His eyes returned to normal and the frost resided from his fists. Jack walked over to the side of Elsa where she was poisoned. The purple on her arm and chest was rapidly turning back to her normal skin tone. As soon as the last bit of purple was gone, Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"E-Elsa…" Jack breathed in disbelief.

Elsa gasped in surprise and looked over at Jack he smiled wide. She propped herself up on the bed and scooted over to make room for Jack. He sat on top of the bed with her and looked into her beautiful light blue eyes. She leaned over to his ear and whispered, "_I will always love you." _Elsa pulled back and blushed with embarrassment when she noticed she was still in just bandages. She waved her hand and her ice dress appeared on her.

"That's better." She said with satisfaction.

Jack grinned and said, "I deserve a kiss on the cheek for risking my life to save you."

He turned his head to the right so she could kiss him on the cheek and closed his eyes.

"I'm waiting." He said with a chuckle.

Elsa put her hand on his other cheek and pushed his head to face hers. She sat on her knees and put her forehead to his. "Not on the cheek." She giggled. Jack opened his eyes and looked into hers. Elsa grabbed the strings on his hoodie and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes opened in surprise, but he eventually closed them and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She wrapped his arms around his neck and rubbed her hand through his white hair. They broke away for a moment and smiled at each other. Jack pushed her down onto the bed and got on top of her with his hands on either side of her face. He lowered his head and went in to kiss her again. This one held for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly, Elsa gasped and wiggled free of the kiss. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her whole body started shaking. Jack put a hand lightly on her uninjured cheek and furrowed his eyebrows in concern. After about three minutes, she finally stopped shaking and opened her eyes. Her eyes were brimmed with tears just waiting to come out.

"It's ok to cry." Jack told her.

She shook her head and pulled Jack down to lay beside her. As soon as he lay down, she buried her head into his shoulder and cried. In response, her hugged her and rubbed one of his hands up and down her back.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked after a while.

Elsa left his shoulder and looked up at him. "It still hurts. I thought my wounds would be healed by now and not hurt as badly, but…"

Then he remembered what the Man on the Moon had said; _She is still mortal, however, but with a price. She will always deal with the pain._

Jack groaned. _That's what he meant; her wounds will never heal from this experience. _"The Man on the Moon spoke to me and said that he would bring you back to like because Pitch had done something, but you would still be mortal and have to always deal with the pain. I didn't get the last part, but now I do-"He stopped and looked at her with sympathy, "You always have to deal with the pain of the wounds that haven't healed over the last few days."

Then, the door opened and Jack turned his head around to face it. The others came into the room one by one. When Anna came in, she was still crying her heart out. She immediately ran over to Jack and screamed, "I want to see her! She can't be gone!"

"She isn't gone. She, sadly, has to live through the pain for the rest of her life." Jack told her and moved out of the way to show Elsa hugging herself and her eyes red from tears. Elsa looked up at her sister and wiped her eyes.

"Anna..." She breathed.

Anna didn't say anything, but just hugged her sister and cried. "You- you were dead Elsa…"

"And by the looks of her dress, she's been alive for a _while_." Tooth said smugly.

Jack gave her a quizzical look and she explained, "Her dress is creased and wrinkled. _You two have been kissing._"

Both Elsa and Jack blushed at the same time and Tooth exclaimed, "OH, and they blush together too, how cute!"

Anna looked from Jack to Elsa with wide eyes.

"Where did you meet him? How long have you known him? Why haven't you told me this yet? Answer me!" Anna asked as bubbly as always.

Jack leaned over and whispered to Elsa, "Is she always like this?"

"Yeah, I learned to get used to it." Elsa whispered back and laughed.

This time she spoke to everyone, "I think it's about time we learned about each other then."


	14. Chapter 14: Our Stories

**A/N: READ THIS!: Elsa will only experience the pain from the wounds that she got from the torturing. She will have random waves of pain every day, probably once or twice lasting no longer than five minutes. **

**Ok, nothing really exciting happens in this chapter, but it lets them know more about each other because they never got to do sooooo :p (#BlamePitch) It's basically explaining ROTG and Frozen tho… oh, also spoilers for both movies if you didn't figure that out already. **

**Chapter 14: Our Stories**

"I'll go first." Jack offered.

Elsa nodded and Jack began the story of how he became a Guardian, for the second time but Elsa didn't know that, "This was before I had white hair, pale skin, and my powers. I had brown hair instead of white, but the one thing I still had were my pranks. I had a sister named Emma and I would always play tricks on her. **(A/N: Apparently she was never given a name soooo…) **One day, we went to a frozen lake to ice skate."

Jack's eyes saddened, "I didn't test the ice to make sure it was stable enough, so we both went on it. I saw the ice crack beneath Emma's feet, so I told her to stop moving. I quickly skated over to her and told her we were going to play a game. She told me that she didn't trust me because I always tricked her. The ice started cracking even more, so I threw her onto land before the ice cracked, and I fell in."

Anna and Elsa's eyes widened. "The darkness and cold consumed me, until I didn't feel cold anymore. Light shone down from the moon and I woke up on the same lake that I fell in and The Moon told me I was Jack Frost. I found a staff and picked it up to have it immediately have ice form on it. I ran around for a bit and discovered I could control ice. After running around for a bit, I found a town and tried to talk to the people there, but they all ignored me. They even passed through me"

Anna gasped at this and Elsa told her to be quite, "Let's skip all the details and go forward 300 years. So, I was minding my own business, making it snow for the kids, when yetis stuff me in a bag and take me to North's workshop. There, he told me I had to be a Guardian. I denied, at first, but eventually accepted."

-Rest of ROTG- **(Didn't want to add that much because his story is longer and I don't want a whole chapter of things you probably know already.)**

When he was done, he motioned for Elsa and Anna to tell their stories. Elsa put one arm around Anna and she started talking since she knew the begging better than Anna. "When we were young, we used to be so close. Anna knew of my powers, so she would wake me up and we would go into the ball room together to play in the snow. One day-" Elsa's voice cracked and her eyes started to water, but she blinked them away, "One day Anna wanted me to create snow pillars and she would jump before I would create them. She started to go too fast and I told her to slow down, but… but I hit her in the head with my magic and she fell to the ground. A strand of her hair turned white," Anna pointed at the white mark on her hair, "and she was freezing cold. I called for our parents and they took us to some trolls."

"The troll leader knew how to fix her, but all her memories of magic were erased and replaced with normal ones. The troll told me that fear controlled my powers and that I had to keep my emotions in check. My father took this as an open invitation to have me stay in my room to keep everyone safe. They gave me gloves that would help me stop the ice and snow from coming out. I stayed in my room all the time and never went out. The motto for half my life was 'conceal, don't feel' " Regret sounded in her voice as she let Anna do her side of the story.

"I had no idea of my sister's powers and I had no idea why she suddenly shut me out. Every month I would come by her door and ask if she would like to build a snowman, or do _anything _at all. This went on for thirteen years, until she was twenty-one and I was nineteen. Our parents had died in a shipwreck when I was about thirteen, so Elsa, being the oldest, had to take the throne when she was twenty-one. Coronation day is when everything went wrong. I met this guy named _Hans_." She said the name in disgust and Elsa stiffened, "He was a prince from the Southern Isles and I fell into what I thought was love. It turned out he was a total douche." Elsa's eyes widened when Anna said that, because Anna was always so nice.

"Anyway, so skip boring coronation stuff and go to the after party." Elsa playfully smacked Anna on the side of the head and Anna glared at her before continuing, "_Hans _and I talked for a while and he proposed to me, so I said yes. We went to ask Elsa for our blessing, but she said no. I'm glad she did. It's best for Elsa to tell the rest of the story." Anna finished.

"I told her no and asked Hans to kindly leave. I told the guards that the party was over and the close the gates. Anna… Anna started yelling at me and asking why I shut everyone out. She grabbed my hand and pulled off my glove. I told her to give it back, but she refused and I shot out my hand. Ice spiked up around me and a Duke called it sorcery. I fled to the fjord with Anna following me. From there I went to the northern mountains and built my ice castle." Elsa started to tear up a bit and her voice was shaking.

"Anna went to find me and met a guy that she _very _much likes today. His name is Kristoff." Anna's sighed and her eyes went into a trance, "They came and found me, but I had forced Arendelle into an eternal winter that I couldn't stop. And… And I froze Anna's heart." Elsa sobbed, "Eventually, a group of people, including Hans came up to get me. I blacked out and they took me to a cell in the prison where the chains were made to cover my hands so I couldn't use my powers."

"Anna had to thaw her frozen heart by an act of true love, so she thought Hans could do it. Then Hans revealed his true nature and he left her to die. Anna discovered that she loved Kristoff and went out to find him on the frozen fjord. She was slowly turning into ice and I had escaped from my cell. Hans found me and told me that I had killed-" Elsa's voice broke, "killed Anna. Then, he raised his sword and was about to kill me when Anna jumped in front of it, turning to ice, and breaking Hans' sword. From that, I learned the key to controlling my powers; love. I unfroze everything and Anna was alive again." Elsa stopped and blinked back tears again.

"That's why you have such an amazing bond." Tooth finally said, breaking the silence.

Elsa nodded and hugged her sister.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a few hours since Jack, Anna, and Elsa exchanged stories. Anna had gotten into a new dress and started roaming the workshop and talking to yetis, while Jack and Elsa got to know each other a bit more.

**A/N: Ok, this chapter wasn't really in the story line, so I couldn't figure out what to add into it. I'll try my best to update again today because I have to do stuff tomorrow and this chapter didn't really have that much stuff in it that was original. I really needed Jack and Elsa to know each other's stories though and I didn't want to just pass over it like some authors and just explain it in a few sentences. I feel like I may get a bit of hate for this chapter, but oh well…**


	15. Chapter 15: War

**A/N: I also had a bit of writer's block, so that's why last chapter wasn't really important to the story line. **

**Chapter 15: War**

_The Duke of Weselton sat in his room, trying to figure out how to have Queen Elsa agree to continue trade with Weselton._

_"Maybe you should force it upon her." A dark voice said._

_"Who is there?" The Duke whirled around and raised an eyebrow towards the voice._

_The voice ignored his question and continued, "Convince your king that she is a witch and a threat to the world and must be stopped. You have heard that she uses the fear of others to control her powers. Go to war with Arendelle and capture their lands for your country. Capture the queen and bring her to me, for I have a plan for her. Bring her to this room and I will be here to collect her and no one else."_

_With that the shadows in the room vanished and the thing the voice said sparked an idea in his mind; capture Arendelle and all their trade routes, money, and prosperity! He did a little jig and ran out of his room towards the throne room._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jack, I have to go back. People probably think I'm dead and I have to attend to my people. Oh, and Anna's going crazy without seeing Kristoff." Elsa told Jack sternly.

They both looked at Anna who was already at the door, jumping up in down in excitement.

"But I want you to stay with me!" Jack pouted.

Elsa rolled her eyes and kept walking towards the exit. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked up at him and he exchanged a few hidden words that they had come accustomed to doing over the last week that Elsa and Anna had stayed due to Elsa having to still get her random pains under control. He leaned down and kissed her and she hugged his neck while he put his arms around her waist.

"I'm coming with you." He said stubbornly.

"People will think I've gone mad. They can't see you, remember?" Elsa pointed out.

"They will be with this!" A voice with a thick Russian accent sounded behind Jack.

Jack turned around and saw North holding a ring. The ring had swirling designs in the center, slowly approaching a 'G' written in cursive. It was silver with tints of black, and got skinnier the closer it came to the back. It looked a little small and Jack raised his eyebrows at this.

"It will fit whoever the wearer is." North said, reading his expression.

Jack took the ring and put it onto his right index finger. He immediately felt a change take place. Instead of feeling like he existed, he felt like he was actually solid and not so… so…. _transparent_. Nodding his head in thanks to North, he turned and started walking towards the exit with Elsa's hand holding his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna was there, just right there. He was going to ask her. _Man up and ask her! _A voice in his head urged him. Kristoff walked up to Anna and she turned around. Her eyes were blazing red and she was screaming at him. He couldn't even identify what she was saying. It was English, but he couldn't make out the words. Except one phrase: _I don't love you. _

Kristoff woke up with covers thrown everywhere. His eyes darted around to see where he was. It looked like the infirmary in the castle. A sigh of relief passed his mouth. Then, everything came back to him; Hans had Anna… He quickly jumped out of bed, when a nurse came over and told him to stay there for a while.

"Anna's been kidnapped!" Kristoff said helplessly.

The nurse had a sad look on her face, "I know. We all know." She said, "Elsa was reported missing too. You have been out for a week, with a growing fever and screaming Anna's name."

Kristoff paled, "I have to find them!" He attempted to get up again, but was only shoved back down by the nurse. _Wow she is strong. _He thought, surprised.

"You aren't fit to move around, and you still have a slight fever. Stay in here and don't go anywhere until I have cleared you." She said sternly.

Kristoff groaned and lay in the bed. Suddenly he felt hot and nauseous, and the world started to spin. Then, he passed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were outside the kingdom walls, and Elsa ordered them to stop. She waved her hands and an icy blue dress took place of her normal strapless dress with a slit down the side. Apparently, according to Anna, she replaced it with another style of her coronation dress. Instead of a dark blue, it was lighter and contained snowflake designs swirling around like a blizzard, and the cape that she had on draped to the ground and was a transparent light blue. Elsa put her normally crazy hair that was braided to the side; up into a tight bun.

She looked at Jack and shook her head, "You need to be more formal."

Waving her hand, she put him in a light blue with white snowflakes tux and a white tie.

"Ok, don't kiss me in public. I need to be formal, so I'm going to turn into a totally different person." Elsa warned him and Anna nodded in agreement, "Anna will be Anna though."

Jack laughed and Anna playfully punched him and her sister in the arm. After a while of Jack tormenting Anna about how bubbly she is, Elsa silenced them and put on an expression that Jack had never seen. Her face was totally calm and showed no signs of emotion; her head was erect, and she stood up straight. Jack decided to call it her 'queen-look'.

Elsa calmly walked through the gates and down the street with Jack by her side and Anna on the other. People that were doing their daily business stopped and looked at Elsa. Whispers could be heard, "_Look! It's Queen Elsa and Princess Anna! And who is that with them_"and "_I thought they were dead! People were starting to debate who would be the next dynasty!_" and "_Look, Queen Elsa has a scar on her face! I hope that the man beside her wasn't responsible."_

Elsa ignored the comments and kept looking straight ahead, walking at a steady pace towards the castle. Anna, however, was as cheery as ever; she waved and smiled at the townsfolk and even spoke to a few kids who ran out to greet her. _Well, at least North was right and people could see him,_ Jack thought.

Eventually, they reached the castle front doors to be greeted by several people running out and making a fuss over her and her scar.

"Its fine," She reassured them, "It's just a scar. I'll explain everything later. I just need to get some sleep."

Jack could tell, even through her 'queen-look', he saw the pain that she was suffering from the price she had to pay.

Someone in a uniform rushed out with a piece of paper in their hands. They whispered something to Elsa and handed her the note. She read it, and her eyes widened.

"Ready the guards and set out our defensive stance. Get ready for war against the Weseltons." With that, Elsa rushed inside the castle.

**A/N: Phew! Managed to get a chapter out before I had to go! Hopefully this is enough to satisfy you guys until Friday since I have stuff to do. **


	16. Chapter 16: Proposal

**Chapter 16: Proposal**

Elsa ran through the halls with Jack running after her. She flung the doors open to her room and ran inside, slamming the door. Ice had started to form around her as the pain engulfed her. She fell to the icy ground and lay on her side. Bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself; she stifled painful screams that she wanted to release. It felt like Hans was there again; moving the sharp knife along her skin. The door opened slightly and she raised her head to see Jack's head peeking through.

"I knew that you were going through another one." Jack said sympathetically.

The pain finally subsided and she slowly stood up. Jack went over to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to steady her. She gave him a 'thank you' look and tried to walk towards the door. Her legs gave away and she started falling, but Jack rushed over to her again; catching her by the waist.

"Ok, _Queen _Elsa, you can't walk on your own." He grunted and in one swift movement, he picked her up bridal style, making her hold his staff.

A gasp escaped her lips and she protested, "I can walk fine!"

Jack shook his head and walked towards the door; kicking it open. Now, Elsa was struggling to get out of his grip. A devilish grin spread across his face and he walked into the hall.

"Put me down!" Elsa growled, trying to suppress a smile.

"Nope, we are going for a nice walk around the courtyard!" Jack grinned, walking towards the doors leading outside.

Jack walked into the courtyard, still holding Elsa, and sat on a nearby bench. He put his forehead to hers and they both smiled. Elsa looked around the courtyard to see several people, who had come to enjoy the warm spring day, were looking at her and Jack.

"Put me down, people are staring." Elsa whispered.

Jack looked up and scanned the courtyard. He sighed and let Elsa sit beside him. She snapped back to reality and remembered all the work that she had to do.

"I have to go work." Elsa said reluctantly, and handed Jack his staff.

"Ok." Jack said as he took his staff, crestfallen.

Elsa put on her 'queen-look' and walked towards the door. Jack smirked as an idea formed in his head. He waved his staff, and much to the surprise of the onlookers, snow appeared on the ground. Then, he conjured a snowball and threw it at Elsa. It hit her in the back of the head. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around. Elsa glared at him and warned, "Jack, I'm serious; I have to go." With that she turned back around and walked towards the door. He smirked again and said loudly, "Well I guess I won this challenge like _all _the other ones. I _always _win."

Elsa stopped, her fists clenching. "Well let's see about _this one_!" She said as she whirled around, sending ten snowballs at Jack. He dodged a few of them and hit others with his own snowballs. Twirling his staff, he created ice under Elsa's feet and she slipped. Then, Jack sent a barrage of snowballs flying at her face. She quickly rolled over to avoid them. Then, she waved her hand and created an ice ramp that she skated up onto. From there, she attacked Jack with snowballs from above and below.

Jack created and ice shield to strap to his other hand, and blocked all the oncoming attacks by raising it above his head. He laughed and said, "You have to do better than that!"

"Fine then, I will." A voice behind him said. He quickly turned around and was met with a kiss on the lips. Elsa's arm wrapped around his neck and the stood on her toes to reach him. At first he was surprised to find her suddenly behind his, but then he just let everything happen. His ice shield melted and he dropped his staff. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down a bit more so she didn't have to make herself taller.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Anna heard that Kristoff was in the infirmary, she immediately ran to see him. She burst through the doors and ran over to his bed. A nurse came over to her and told her about what happened after she went missing. Anna willed for Kristoff to wake up and talk to her.

After a few hours of very careful watch by Anna, Kristoff finally woke up to see a bubbly red head in his face.

"Anna? I thought… I thought Hans had you…" Kristoff said with disbelief.

Anna shook her head and said, "We escaped and came back here."

Kristoff hugged her and wouldn't let go for a while. Anna eventually struggled free and looked into his light brown eyes. He cupped her cheeks with his and pulled her face towards his, kissing her. She hugged his waist and kept that position for quite a while, then Kristoff broke free.

"I've been wanting to ask you something." Kristoff said nervously.

"Ask me anything you want." Anna said.

"Anna, will you…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack and Elsa broke apart, ignoring all the stares coming from the townspeople.

"So much for keeping it a secret…" Elsa said sheepishly.

Jack nodded and then had a confused look on his face as Elsa put on a maniacal grin. "Well, at least it was worth it."

With that statement, snowballs bombarded Jack and he held up his hands to keep them out of his face.

"I win!" Elsa said smugly and started to walk away. Jack stood there with his mouth open and glaring at the people who were sniggering around the courtyard.

"Wait!" He yelled and ran in front of her. Jack put his hands in hers and asked her, "Elsa, will you…"

**A/N: WOOOHOOO! Managed to update before I had to go to a musical AND I made it a freaking awesome cliffie! Anyways, I'll make the next chapter fairly longer since this one isn't that long.**


	17. Chapter 17: Yes

**Chapter 17: Yes**

Kristoff stopped mid-sentence and reached around to the nightstand behind his. He grabbed a small box and turned back around. "Anna… will… will you marry me?" Kristoff asked, opening the box. Inside, there was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a shiny silver with a red jewel in the center, and carvings of leaves and vines on the band. Anna's mouth was open in surprise and she was speechless.

Kristoff's face fell and he said, "I guess that's a no then…"

Anna responded quickly, "No. I mean no to you saying that my answer is no." Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ears that had fallen down, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack fidgeted and stopped mid-sentence. "Elsa, will you go on a date with me?" He mumbled the last part and looked down at his feet. "What was that last part?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack cleared his throat and said nervously, "Will you… um… go on a… um… date tonight with me?"

Elsa grinned and placed a hand on his chest, "Yes, what time and place?"

"I'll pick you up at eight o' clock over by that bench." He said, pointing at it.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." Elsa winked, and headed into the castle.

Elsa headed towards her work room with a smile on her face. She heard running behind her and she rolled her eyes. It was Anna. Anna ran and jumped when she got to Elsa, using her sister's shoulders to make herself jump higher. Elsa stopped and turned around to see a brightened Anna; well… more brightened than usual. Anna held up her left hand to show a ring. Elsa's eyes widened and she hugged her little sister, while she was squealing in excitement.

"My little sister is getting married…" Elsa said, tears brimming her eyes.

"And you're next!" Anna squealed.

Elsa's eyes widened in alarm and stammered, "Um… no, it's not-"

"Don't deny it! People have been saying that the Queen and a stranger had a snowball fight and the Queen kissed him. _And _she won because she distracted him with the kiss." Anna pointed out. She poked her older sister several times in the arm while Elsa blushed.

"That only happened a few minutes ago." Elsa mumbled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was eight o' clock and Jack was waiting by the bench. He kept looking towards the door to see if she was coming out. Minutes felt like hours as he waited and he started to think that he was crazy because he heard some humming, even though no one was around. _Wait, I'm not imagining that… _Jack thought.

Then, an innocent voice said, "Hello! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Jack looked around, but he didn't see anyone. "Down here!" Olaf said.

Jack looked down and jumped back in surprise, sending an icicle narrowly missing Olaf's head. Olaf… was a snowman.

"It's not nice to shoot ice at people's heads." Olaf told him.

"And you are?" Olaf looked up at him expectantly, stretching out he 'r' and getting higher pitched as he went.

"His name is Jack Frost." A feminine voice said behind Jack.

He turned around to see Elsa in a strapless baby blue dress that went all the way to the ground with a slit about three fourths of the way down on her right side. She had her hair in a tight bun, purple eye shadow, and dark red lips. She blushed and that was when Jack realized he was staring.

"So, I see you've met Olaf." Elsa said, trying to change the subject. **(A/N: According to one of my friends, she tried to change it: to zombie eating unicorns who poop glittering fairy princesses. O.o) **

"Yeah, um… he's a snowman…that can _talk_." Jack pointed out.

"I can talk; what's wrong with that?" Olaf asked innocently.

"Nothing's wrong with that, Olaf." Elsa said with a smile, "But Jack and I have to go do some stuff, so go see if you can talk with Sven."

"Ok!" The cheery snowman said as he ran for the stables.

Elsa sighed and turned towards Jack, "So, where are we going?"

Jack made some hand motions towards where Olaf had gone and said, "That's normal for you? A talking _snowman_!"

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I created him because Anna and I used to make one like him as kids."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but he decided otherwise. "We are going to a cool little place I found near your ice palace." Jack grabbed Elsa bridal style, surprising her. "Oh, and we are getting there using the Jackson Express. Please keep your hands around Jack's neck at all times and no kissing to distract him while he is one hundred feet in the air."

When they arrived their destination, Jack put Elsa down saying, "Thank you for riding the Jackson Express, please come again."

Elsa giggled and looked around the place that Jack had chosen. It had a small lake with a small waterfall coming from the mountains and willow trees draping down to the ground. Jack waved his staff and the pond became covered with a thick layer of ice. Elsa pointed her finger at both their feet, and their shoes were replaced with ice skates.

Jack placed his staff on the ground and held out his hand for Elsa to take. They both walked out onto the ice together and skated side by side for a bit. They stopped where they were turned towards each other; Jack wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The only time I've ever been this free was when I made my ice palace." Elsa whispered as she leaned her head against his chest.

**(A/N: Ok duet time, italics=Elsa, bold=Jack, italics+bold=both)**

_"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me; can't get to me at all!" _Elsa whispered and then looked up at Jack.

**"It's time to see what I can do." **Jack pulled Elsa along with him and they started to skate in rhythm.

**_"To test the limits and break through!" _**Jack picked Elsa up above his head and kept skating around the small lake. He held her by the stomach as she spread her arms out.

**"No right no wrong."**

_"No rules for me."_

**_"I'm free!" _**With that, Jack tossed Elsa up into the air and she spun around until she hit the ice again. She took Jack's right hand and they skated around some more.

**_"Let it go, let it go!" _**They both let their powers out with their free hand, creating swirling snowflakes all around them.

**_"I am one with the wind and sky!" _**Jack held Elsa by the waist and she held him by the neck as he carried them straight up for a few feet.

**_"_**_Let it go!"_

**"Let it go!"**

**_"You'll never see me cry!" _**Jack released Elsa from his grip, allowing her to fall the short distance to the ice.

_"Here I'll stand!" _She sang as she fell down.

When she hit the ice she sang, "_"And here I'll stay!"_

**_"Let the storm rage on." _**Both of them thrust their arms into the air and it started snowing lightly, each snowflake a different color.

Jack lowered himself to the ground and took off in the opposite direction of Elsa. They now stood on opposite sides of the lake.

**_"My power flurries through the air into the ground!" _**They both created a shower on new snowflakes that went into the ice and turned it light purple.

**_"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystalizes like and icy blast!" _**Raising their arms, they created a giant ice tree in the center of the lake that towered above the other trees.

_"I'm never going back!"_

**"The past is in the past!"**

**_"Let it go! Let it go!" _**Jack skated over to Elsa and undid her bun and put it into her side braid.

_"And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" _Elsa skated over to the tree and created spiraling steps up it; quickly running up them.

**"Let it go! Let it go!" **Jack flew beside her as she went up.

_"That perfect girl is gone!"_

She got to the top and hung onto the topmost branch, "_Here I stand in the light of day!"_ Jack flew beside her.

**_"Let the storm rage on!" _**They sang, looking at each other.

Elsa jumped into Jack's arms and they slowly turned in circles and slowly flew upwards with snowflakes showering all around them. She looked into Jack's icy blue eyes and whispered, _"The cold never bothered me anyway." _Elsa kissed him before letting go and plunging down into the lake below.


	18. Chapter 18: Burns

**Chapter 18: Burns**

A wet Elsa climbed out of the now liquefied lake. Normally, that would have given someone frostbite, but to Elsa it was fine. Jack landed beside her and kissed her passionately. They fell into the grass and Jack lay on top of her. He found the slit in her dress and rubbed his hand up and down her bare leg. Elsa hung onto his neck while she kissed him back. A blizzard started to form around the two as the minutes passed by. **(A/N: I just realized how quickly that escalated and I'm too lazy to fix it! WOOHOO LAZINESS!) **

Jack suddenly stopped and sat up. He quickly went over to get his staff, leaving Elsa confused on the ground.

"Jack?" Elsa asked, "What's going on?"

"Someone is coming." He flew up into the air to get an aerial view. A sharp gasp came from Elsa and he looked back down at her to see a man in armor holding a sword to her throat. Archers were lined at the edge of the clearing; waiting to shoot her.

"So, you are the famous boyfriend of the Snow Queen." The warrior chuckled, "That was a nice show you put on there."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jack said smugly.

He landed on the ground next to Elsa and the warrior moved the sword closer to her throat. Jack raised his hands, "I just want to tell her _some more _stuff." Elsa's eyes widened; she knew what he was going to do. He whistled loudly and silence followed for a few minutes. The warrior laughed and so did the archers.

"Is this a joke? What was that supposed to mean?" The warrior laughed.

The ground suddenly started to shake and a roar sounded behind the men. They turned around to see two towering snow beasts behind them. Jack laughed and said, "That is S'more and Marshmallow. S'more, Marshmallow; meet guys you have to destroy."

Marshmallow roared and swung his massive hands down onto the archers, sending them scattering into the woods. S'more walked up to the warrior that still held Elsa at sword point.

"I'm not afraid of you." The warrior said confidently. S'more roared and stepped on the warrior, crushing his bones. The sword he was holding clattered onto the ground and S'more stepped off of the warrior.

The warrior had a red and black flag stitched into the forearm of his shirt, a steel chest plate, steel boots, steel leggings, and his sword had a 'W' engraved into the handle.

"He's a Weselton soldier." Elsa said, identifying the flag, "I thought they wouldn't be here for a while."

Jack picked up a still soaking wet Elsa bridal style and flew into the air.

"We need to hurry!" Elsa urged.

They flew quickly across the sky towards the kingdom to see that the Weselton ships were shooting cannon balls into the castle.

"Let's give them a little surprise." Jack yelled over the wind.

Jack flew onto the fjord and created an ice patch over to one of the ships. He put Elsa down and they skated across the ice. When they got there, they circled around the side of the side where the soldiers couldn't see them. They froze over the cannons and shouts of alarm could be heard inside. Elsa shot herself onto the deck by making a pillar of ice, while Jack flew up beside her. They both created ice swords and started fending off oncoming attacks. Jack and Elsa stood back to back in a flurry of ice and snow; a truly destructive force.

The ship they had boarded had soon become littered with frozen bodies and ice.

"One down; nineteen more to go." Jack said.

"First to ten?" Elsa asked.

Jack nodded and they took off in different directions. Elsa boarded one ship and froze the men to the deck and threw them into the water if they got to close. Jack took off his ring and frozen everyone's feet to the deck. He then re-appeared below deck and punched a hole in it; making the ship slowly fill with water.

Elsa had taken out eight ships so far, and Jack had taken out seven. She skated up to the next ship and climbed aboard. Men charged at her with their swords ready, but she just flicked her hand and they were knocked into the water. She sashayed over to the stairs that lead down to the lower deck.

"You forgot me." A deep voice sounded behind her.

She slowly turned around and crossed her arms; rolling her eyes, "Let's get this over with."

The man had a black hoodie on that covered his face. He had a long sword sheathed by his left hip. Elsa froze him to the deck and turned back around, starting to walk towards the stairs. A sizzling sounded behind her so she turned around again to see the man standing up and his body was engulfed in flames.

"Surprised?" The man laughed, seeing her expression. He stopped burning and flicked his wrist. A fire ball shot out and struck her on the arm, causing a painful burning sensation. It hurt her more than it would have anyone else because of her cold body temperature. She gasped in pain and her eyes started to water. Grabbing her arm, she fell to her knees as the heat burned through her skin; showing flesh. She iced over the wound to have it cool down, but the ice melted immediately and did no good.

"How?" She managed to gasp out through the burning.

"I'm just like you, except hotter." He said, his voice hinting a smirk. The man raised his hands and flames danced above them. "Let's finish this."

He walked towards Elsa, hands blazing, and leaned down to meet her face to face. His hood fell off to reveal a boy, no older than fifteen. "What have they done to you? You're still a teenager." Elsa said in disbelief.

"I've been trained to use my abilities for torture and combat. You're lucky they want you alive, but they said nothing about being burned." He chuckled, reaching out to grab her arm, "You are a truly beautiful woman; that is if you didn't have that scar."

He traced a flame along the scar where Hans had cut her. Elsa flinched away and tried to stop him from putting further damage in her scar that would be there forever.

"Stay away from her!" A voice sounded behind the boy. He turned around to have Jack right in front of him. Jack punched him in the nose and kneed him in the stomach. The boy punched at Jack, but Jack caught the fist and smirked.

"Nice try." He said, twisting the arm.

Jack got a firm grip on the boy's arm and threw him overboard. When the boy hit the water, Jack rushed over to Elsa and helped her up. He covered her wound in ice and snow, but they immediately melted.

"I'll take the last ship, but before I do that you need to get to the infirmary." Jack told her. He picked her up bridal style again and flew towards the castle. They were greeted by guards that stopped him at first, but then saw Elsa in his arms. The guards let them through, and Jack ran as fast as he could to the infirmary.

Nurses greeted him and told him to lay Elsa down on a nearby bed. Jack kissed her forehead before he sprinted off to destroy the last ship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa felt like she was going to burn from the inside. The nurses ran all over the place to try to get water and ice to cool her down. She overheard one nurse saying that she was 100˚ **(Fahrenheit)**. Elsa groaned and thought, _My normal temperature is around 15_ ˚…

A few hours later, they managed to get her temperature normal enough where she wouldn't die from heat. The nurses applied some ointment on her burns and left her to rest. Elsa drifted into a dark sleep.

_Pitch was standing there, waiting for her to appear._

_"Ah… you finally came." He said._

_"Why are you here?" Elsa growled. _

_"To tell you that you stand no chance against me because you are like me." Pitch said, appearing in front of her._

_She tried to move, but she was frozen in place. _

_"You know," Pitch stroked her cheek and she flinched away, "fear is what controls your powers as well as love."_

_"But," He waved his hand and images of her friends and family dying appeared, "if they all die, then all you have I fear left to take over."_

_"Fear will always overcome." _

_Then he faded and she fell into the darkness. _


	19. Chapter 19: Fyre

**Chapter 19: Fyre**

_"I'm sending Him and a bunch of our best men to get her, but I'm not wasting anything else on this stupid war I agreed to do. You are right, she is a monster, but with her and her little friend together it is impossible to touch her."_

_"My formants tell me that she is in the infirmary tending to her burns from Fyre."_

_"Good. Tell Him and his squad to capture her alive and bring her here."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa woke up panting and frozen tears were on her face. She brushed them off and looked around the room. Ice had spread along the walls and snow was falling from the ceiling. Thinking of Jack, the ice disappeared and she propped herself up. Nurses came in after a while to check the burn. They wrapped it in bandaged and told her that she could move freely now.

She got up and headed towards the door to find two guards that rushed in.

"My Queen, we found the boy that burned you and he is in the dungeons. He would like to speak to you." One of the guards said.

Elsa nodded and asked, "Has Jack come back yet?"

"Yes ma'am. He wanted to see you, but the nurses didn't allow it and he is currently in his own room." The other guard said.

"Thank you. Please show me to the boy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa entered the dungeons and told the guards to wait outside. She walked over to the cell that the boy was in and found him bouncing a fire ball against the wall while he lay in bed.

She cleared her throat, "You wanted to see me?"

The boy looked up and nodded and turned to sit on the edge of the bed, "How do you control it?" He pleaded.

"I thought you knew how, seeing that you did it just fine when you were burning me." She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I can only do it when I'm causing others pain, and I don't like that life. When I'm not constantly thinking of pain and suffering, the fire gets out of hand. I need your help."

Elsa leaned against the wall behind her and crossed her arms, "Why should I help you? You tried to kill me."

"I don't want to live like that anymore! I never liked killing, but I had to do it to keep my powers in check. I need another way."

Elsa pursed her lips, "Fine. I don't want to have anyone else live in fear like I did. First, tell me about yourself and your past." She waved her hand and created an ice chair.

When she sat in it, the boy began, "Well, my parents were normal and when they realized I had fire powers, they put me in the woods hoping that I would die. I learned to live on my own, but I couldn't stay in the woods for long because I started burning the trees and so I ran to try to find someone who could help me. I ran into the Weseltons and they took me in, gave me a name, and taught me a way to control it. Even though I hated doing it, I still was in control so I couldn't hurt others unintentionally. I wanted to escape, but I couldn't. I will lose control if I don't stop thinking of the pain that I have inflicted on others."

"What is your name?" Elsa asked.

"Fyre." He relpied.

Elsa thought for a moment before saying, "Fear controls my powers as much as another emotion, Love. We need to find your other emotion. Your bad side is Pain, but your good side has not been found yet. Do yo-"

She stopped mid-sentence and her eyes grew wide. The ice chair melted and she collapsed on the ground hugging herself. She was shaking and tears started to pour down her face.

"No…" She barely whispered.

Fyre quickly got up and grabbed the bars to his cell. "What's going on?" He asked with concern. Two guards rushed in to find their queen on the ground and turned towards Fyre, about to attack him.

Elsa raised her hand to stop them and said through gritted teeth, "It wasn't him. Get Jack…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fyre had no idea what was going on. The queen was perfectly fine one moment, and then the next she was on the ground and crying. Two guards came into attack him, but she stopped them and told them to bring some guy named Jack.

A few minutes late, a man that looked like Elsa rushed in and fell to her side. He recognized him as the one that threw him overboard earlier. _Please don't blame me. It wasn't me! _He thought worriedly. Jack took Elsa in his arms and whispered something to her. He started rocking her back and forth; whispering something that Fyre couldn't hear.

"I- It's going on… longer." Elsa said with her voice cracking, "I'm beginning to wonder if it was worth it."

Jack looked down at her sympathetically, "He did it for a reason. Pitch broke the rules and you weren't supposed to go."

Elsa shuddered again and let out a whimper. She cried into his shoulder while he ran his hand through her hair.

"What's going on?" Fyre asked.

Jack looked up at him and narrowed his eyes, "None of your business."

"Tell him." Elsa whispered.

"But-" Jack started to object, but he stopped, "God, you are just like your sister."

"I'm nothing like Anna." Elsa managed to smile, but it disappeared almost instantly.

Jack looked at her and whined, "_Everything?_"

"Everything." Elsa confirmed.

Sighing, he looked up at Fyre and said "Well, my name is Jack Frost and-"

"Jack Frost, as in the winter spirit?" Fyre interrupted.

"Yes! Now that takes out a HUGE chunk of explaining." Jack exclaimed, "Well I met Elsa at her ice palace, skip a few days of arguing; blah, blah, blah; and then come to the day when Pitch arrived. Pitch is basically the boogeyman and managed to get information from Hans," Elsa clenched her fists at the name, "about Elsa and Anna."

"He capture them both and tortured," Jack pointed at the scar on her face and arms, "them until Elsa would agree to join his side to defeat the Guardians; I'll explain them later. Anyways, the other Guardians and I came to rescue her and Anna, but Pitch escaped. When we let her rest for a while, she woke up and… um… do I have to tell him that part?"

Elsa shook her head and let out a small scream. Jack tucked a strand of her hair that had come loose behind her ear and kissed her forehead before continuing.

"Eventually, we discovered that Elsa had been poisoned in one of her cuts and only one thing could save her. I went out to get it, but I had to get it before it reached her heart. I got there in time, but she didn't-" His voice cracked, "She didn't eat the remedy in time and she died."

Confusion flashed across his face, but Jack continued, "The Man on the Moon spoke to me for the first time in… how long?" He scoffed and looked out a nearby window to see the moon shining brightly. "In over 300 years. He told me that it wasn't her time, but her being able to live again came with a price; she has to live with the pain that the wounds she got from being tortured her whole life." Jack looked down at Elsa again, "Usually it lasts for the maximum of five minutes, but…" He trailed off.

Fyre looked at the queen sympathetically and went back over to his bed to sit down. He could tell that she was in tremendous pain, but was too stubborn to let it out. He sighed and said, "Sometimes it's best to just let it go Queen Elsa."

He heard a sharp intake of breath from her like she had recognized something he said. "What is it?" Fyre asked.

"Last time I let it go, I froze over Arendelle and made my own palace of isolation." She struggled to get up and Jack helped her. She headed towards the window and stared outside; creating little patterns of frost on the window. The queen flinched again and let out a tiny whimper.

"Maybe he is right, let it go Elsa." Jack said looking into her eyes.

"Don't you see I can't? I'm too afraid to." She cried and put her head in her hands.

"Don't say that." Jack looked around nervously, "Pitch might be here. You can't let him know that."

"Last time I let the fear and pain get to me _I froze my sister's heart!_" Elsa growled with a blizzard starting to form around her.

"Elsa calm down." Jack warned.

"I can't!" She cried with grief.

Jack sighed and put his hands around her waist, kissing her on the lips. Elsa's eyes widened at first, but then she closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck; embracing the kiss. The blizzard slowly disappeared and Fyre looked away from the couple. Something felt lost inside him for a moment and he couldn't quite place it.

Fyre heard a growl of anger from Elsa and he looked back around. They were both blushing and Elsa kept trying to stay mad at Jack, but she couldn't.

"Why did you have to kiss me now?" She whined.

"It was the only way to calm you down." Jack smiled and shrugged his shoulders. **(A/N: Thanks Tracy for the unintentional idea xD) **

Elsa opened her mouth to argue again, but closed it. She punched Jack playfully in the arm instead and walked out of the room.

"Hey, she's not in pain anymore." Jack pointed out and ran after her.


	20. Chapter 20: Him

**A/N: Ok, well I screwed up and uploaded my other fanfic chapter instead of this one, so here is the ACTUAL chapter**

**Chapter 20: Him**

Elsa walked to her room and collapsed on her bed. "Ugh…" She moaned, "I can't believe he would kiss me then and there!"

"So you didn't like it?" A voice sounded by the door.

She looked up to see Jack trying to look hurt, but failing horribly. Elsa giggled and pat a section of the bed with her hand, indicating Jack to lay there. Jack smiled and walked to the other side of the bed and lay on his side. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled in closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled before dozing off.

Jack sat there and watched her for a while. _She's so cute when she sleeps._ He thought with a smile, _She actually looks at peace for once. _

Eventually, Jack dozed off too with his chin resting on her head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fyre sat in his cell and thought about pain so he wouldn't set fire to the whole kingdom. He knew that the king was going to send Him, and he had to warn Queen Elsa before He arrived.

"Excuse me?" He yelled at the door.

The door opened and a guard stepped through, "Yes prisoner?"

"May I speak to Queen Elsa again? This is urgent and her life depends on it." He pleaded.

"Very well, I will call for her." With that, the guard closed the door to the dungeons.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A knock sounded at Elsa's door. She started to stir and yelled, "Go away Anna! I'm trying to sleep."

"It's not Anna, Your Majesty." A voice said.

Elsa snapped awake and slowly climbed out of bed as to not disturb Jack. "What is it then?"

"The prisoner wants to see you again. He says it very urgent and your life depends on it." The voice said again.

"Very well, tell him I'll be there in a moment."

Elsa grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill to write Jack a note as the where she was. She placed it on the nightstand by her bed and fixed her hair before walking out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fyre waited on his bed impatiently for Queen Elsa to come. She finally came into the dungeon and looked quite annoyed.

"This better be worth it. I was sleeping." She growled and leaned against the wall.

"The king of Weselton Him and his squad when he gets the news of how you guys destroyed his ships. The squad's leader is the best assassin out there. They want you alive, but that doesn't mean he won't obey orders." Fyre quickly explained, "Up your defenses and hurry before He comes."

"Why do you refer to the leader of the squad as 'Him'?" Elsa asked.

"No one knows his name, and we just call 'em Him." Fyre responded.

Elsa got up and headed towards the door, "I'll tell the guar-"

She was interrupted mid-sentence when the window burst open and a group of men entered the dungeon.

"That's Him." Fyre said nervously.

Elsa turned around to see a bunch of warriors in heavy armor. One of the warriors was taller and buffer than the rest. _That one must be Him. _She thought. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she ran towards the door as quickly as she could. A warrior appeared in front of her and she skidded to a stop, eyes wide with fear. She turned around and the other warriors advanced towards her.

"Let me out Elsa!" Fyre said, "I can help!"

She waved her hand and his cell door opened. Getting into her fighting stance, she shot ice at the warriors and it just bounced off their armor. Elsa let out a gasp and backed up, only to bump into the warrior blocking the door. The warrior grabbed her with an iron grip and lifted her off the ground.

"Let her go!" Fyre yelled and punched the warrior in the face.

His grip loosened and Elsa wiggled free, falling to the floor. A sword swung down and narrowly missed her head. She got up and shot some more ice at the warriors, but it all just bounced off like before.

"Guards!" She yelled towards the door.

Several guards rushed in and Elsa said, "One of you go get Jack."

One of the guards rushed out and Fyre continuously threw fireballs at the warriors, which started to melt their armor.

Fyre heard Elsa gasp and she said, "Fyre melt their armor for me."

Fyre nodded and he shot bursts of flames at their armor which slowly melted it, but the warriors never faltered. The advanced towards Elsa, not worrying about Fyre. The warrior that was blocking the exit was now fending off the guards with ease. The biggest warrior swung his hammer horizontally and hit Elsa, sending her into the wall with a bone jarring thud. Elsa slid down the wall and collapsed into the floor on her hands and knees.

"Elsa!" Fyre cried and rushed to her side.

She looked up at him and he saw what he could never un-see. Her eyes had turned pure blue and she was shaking in rage. Blue magic sparked at her finger tips and a blizzard started to rage throughout the dungeon.

"Get out of here. Before I hit you with my ice." She growled.

Fyre ran out of the room, taking the guards with him. The blizzard raged on inside the room, growing fiercer and fiercer. The warriors even had trouble getting to her. Suddenly, the blizzard contracted into her body and was let out as shards of icicles. The icicles fatally hit a few warriors that had their armor melted and they fell down to freeze to death. The other icicles froze the other warriors where they couldn't move. She clenched her fist and the ice slowly started to squeeze their armor and tear at it. The bigger warrior broke through the ice and headed towards her.

Elsa broke out of her trance and she saw the warrior coming. She quickly ran out the door and through the halls, but the warrior was gaining on her. He grabbed her throat and she jerked back. The warrior lifted her up and started to tighten his grip. Elsa gasped for air and saw spots in her vision. She struggled to get free, but to no avail.

The next few minutes were like a blur. Jack ran up with Fyre and broke the warrior's grip on her throat. She fell to the ground and the next thing she knew, the warrior was laying on the ground; dead. Elsa looked up at Jack and smiled before blacking out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fyre roamed through the halls after Jack allowed him to stay at the castle instead of the dungeon. At first the guards rejected the offer since Jack wasn't one to say anything, but this red-headed girl came up and let him stay. According to Jack, that was Elsa's sister; Anna.

He decided to go exploring a bit to get to know the place better. His mind kept drifting to Elsa and he didn't know why. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he looked at the paintings on the walls.

"Kristoff! Come here, we need to plan!" A feminine voice said down the hall.

"But we have been planning all day! I want to sleep!" A deep voice said. Kristoff, Fyre guessed.

Fyre thought about exploring some more, but this Kristoff guy had sparked some curiosity inside. He ran his hand through his black hair and considered his options. Eventually, he made his way towards the door that he heard the voices coming from and knocked.

"I'll get it!" The feminine voice said cheerfully.

The red-headed girl from before opened the door and jumped in surprise, "Oh, hey Fyre. Come on in I guess."

He nodded and walked in nervously. There was a muscular man with blonde hair sitting on the bed and had his head in his hands.

"Kristoff!" Anna snapped, "We have company!"

Kristoff lifted his head in surprise and raised his eyebrows. "God, I'll never get used to the life of the castle. Reindeers are still better than people."

Anna playfully punched him in the arm. "But, of course I love you Anna. You and reindeers are better than other people." He quickly said.

"You forgot Elsa!" Anna cried.

"Elsa scares me." He mumbled and went pale, "If anything happened to you, she would kill me."

Anna rolled her eyes and said, "Well, this is Fyre."

"The boy that was a prisoner a few hours ago and you stupidly allowed him to get out of his cell?" Kristoff asked, annoyed.

"_Yes_. But I wasn't the only one who wanted him out. Jack did too."

"Who's Jack?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, you haven't met him yet?"

"Well, I've been trapped in here with you planning our wedding all day, so I haven't seen anyone but you! I haven't seen Sven for a week because I blacked out!" Kristoff said helplessly.

Fyre raised his eyebrow, _So these two are engaged… That explains a bit more. _

"Um… should I leave?" Fyre asked as he started shuffling towards the door.

Kristoff sighed and asked, "Anna can I please go see Sven? He is probably worried sick!"

"Olaf will be with him and you know that."

"But Olaf-"

Fyre slipped outside the room. "Ok, that was a mistake." He said to himself. An image of Elsa flashed in his mind again and he quickly replaced it with something else. _I can't think like that, no matter how beautiful she is. She is older than me and has someone else, but I wish… _Fyre stopped the thought.

He sang to himself as he walked down the hallway. "Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat. Heart leaps in a giddy whirl. She could be that girl, but I'm not that boy."

"Don't dream too far; don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy, she could be that girl, but I'm not that boy."

"Every so often we long to steal, to the land of what-might-have-been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel, when reality sets back in."

"Blithe smile, lithe limb; he's who's winsome, he wins her. White hair with ice powers, that's the boy she chose, and heaven knows; I'm not that boy."

"Don't wish; don't start. Wishing only warms the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a boy I know, she loves him so… I'm not that boy…"

**A/N: Oh yeah! 3 chapters in one day I think… Plus I hope you liked the little Wicked song at the end :3 love that musical and the fact that Idina plays as Elsa and Elphaba is just so exciting. They just rolled my two of some of my fav things into one!**


	21. Chapter 21: Wedding Day

** Chapter 21: Wedding Day**

It had been several months since the war with Weselton, and as soon as the king received word that his best force was terminated, he surrendered. Fyre had ended up learning what his true emotion was to control his powers, but he wouldn't tell Elsa what it was. Elsa had been going on dates with Jack, and their being together was no longer a secret. Other kingdoms stopped sending marriage requests and people started to get used to having the Queen more lightened up that usual. Jack and Fyre seemed to hold an invisible boy grudge that Elsa had no idea about. Just boys being boys. Jack finally met Kristoff after Anna released him from their room after two straight days of planning. Elsa had to have a talk with Anna after that incident. Though what Elsa thought was 'Him', Fyre took off the man's mask to identify the person as 'His' brother; second best. Apparently the king either didn't want to send his best man, or he thought that Elsa was weak and could be captured easily. He was right either way, as much as Elsa didn't want to admit it.

Jack and Fyre stood beside Kristoff in their best suits that they had. Elsa had fussed all over Jack, and how he had to wear shoes to this instead of going bare feet. Jack eventually gave in, but he was right about one thing; Elsa is as stubborn as her sister when she sets her mind to it.

Elsa stood beside Anna, ready to walk down the aisle with her since she was the only family Anna had left. Anna decided to break a little rule and have Olaf be the 'snow boy' instead of having a 'flower girl'. Olaf walked down the aisle, throwing snow up into the air and dancing around in joy. Then, the pianist played 'Here Comes the Bride' and Anna's face lit up. Elsa took Anna's arm in hers and they walked through the door into the ball room. Chairs were lined row upon row with Kristoff's family; the other Guardians; townspeople; and kings, queens, princes, princesses, and dukes. Elsa was surprised at how many they managed to fit into the ball room, and how many will still in the courtyard; waiting to greet the newly wedded couple. They walked down the row and Elsa looked at Kristoff first. He looked nervous about everything, but when his eyes drifted to Anna; his expression softened. Elsa then looked at Jack to see that he did follow her orders and wear shoes. Their eyes met and they both smiled at each other.

They reached the priest and Elsa went off to stand by the other girls that Anna had chosen from the town. The priest talked for a long time and Elsa could tell everyone was on the verge of sleep, except for Anna because she never sleeps during the day. Finally, they said their vows, and Anna and Kristoff kissed.

At the after party, Anna and Elsa were seen most of the time either dancing with their loves, or eating chocolate. Fyre even found himself a girl that he has taken a liking to named Emily. Anna and Elsa finally met their cousins from Corona; Rapunzel and Eugene, who liked to be called Flynn instead. Flynn eventually wiggled away from the girl's conversation and met up with the boys to talk about random stuff that boys talk about.

Fyre introduced Emily to everyone and they seemed to get along well. Emily had brown hair and brown eyes. She laughed and talked with the girls while Fyre went off the talk with Jack, Kristoff, and Flynn.

"I'd say he has taken quite a liking to you." Elsa said to Emily.

She nodded and said, "I love him, even though I've only known him for a few hours."

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel smiled at the thought of young love. "I was 18 when I met Eugene." Rapunzel sighed.

The girls talked a little more about love before Jack came over and kissed Elsa unexpectedly. Elsa forgot that she was in public and kissed him back. When they finally stopped, the other girls were sitting there awkwardly and Jack said, "I hadn't gotten a kiss from you today and I was starting to go crazy." Then he left for the other boys who stood on the other side of the room, open-mouthed. Elsa opened her mouth to say something when she realized the other girls were staring at her. She blushed with embarrassment, looked at the ground and said, "I couldn't resist it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boys were talking about how they met their loves. Most of the attention was on Fyre, however, since he was way younger than them and was starting to fall for Emily.

"You should go kiss her." Jack told Fyre.

"I can't just walk up and kiss her!" Fyre exclaimed.

Jack scoffed and walked up to the girls, and kissed Elsa. The other boys just stood there open mouthed while he kissed Elsa. He came back over with a grin on his face, "See, you can do it just fine."

"Yeah, but you've known Elsa longer!" Fyre protested.

"Then take her back into a room, but don't get too crazy." Jack said.

"Since when did you become a love expert?" Kristoff questioned.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I've been alone for over 300 years."

"Oh yeah…" Kristoff and Fyre said.

"Forgot about that part." Fyre piped up.

Eugene stood there in shock.

"I forgot to mention it to him, didn't I?" Jack said with a sigh.

Eugene nodded and Jack had to tell him about how he was a Guardian. Meanwhile, Kristoff noticed that Fyre and Emily had both disappeared. Kristoff smirked and silently congratulated the kid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fyre walked over to the girls when Jack started to explain his Guardianship and blah, blah, blah.

"Hey Emily, is it ok if I show you around the castle?" He asked nervously.

Emily nodded her head and they walked off together, arm in arm. Fyre took her on a small tour of the major rooms and then they went into his room because Emily wanted to know what it looked like.

"Woah…" She breathed when they entered his room.

He had painted it like there were flames actually on the walls and his bed had a cover with one giant flame on it. Fyre smiled to himself as he examined his handiwork on the wall. Emily tapped his shoulder and he turned around to look at her. She grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall, standing on her toes to kiss him on the lips. His eyes widened in shock and he eventually melted into the kiss. He leaned his head down a bit so that Emily didn't have to stand on her toes.

They held that position for several minutes before Emily stopped. She backed up from him and blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I…" Emily started to say.

Fyre cut her off, "It's ok. I liked it and… and would like to meet with you again sometime."

Emily nodded her head and smiled, "Meet me at the courtyard in two days at noon and we can eat some lunch there. I'll bring it."

"That sounds great." Fyre said and took her arm, leading her back to the party.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa saw Fyre and Emily return with their arms intertwined and grins on their faces. Fyre's hair was messed up and Emily's dress was creased in some places. When Emily returned to them, Fyre went over to the boys. Elsa smirked and they all looked at Emily.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You kissed him." Anna squealed.

"Yeah…" Emily said, blushing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You kissed her." Jack said without a doubt.

"How'd you know?" Fyre asked with disbelief.

"Your hair's all messed up and her dress is creased in places." Jack smirked.

Fyre blushed and looked down. "We are having lunch in two days."

Eugene patted him on the back, "Well done my friend. We all have to make a move some points in our lives. Speaking of which: hi Jack, what's going on with you and Elsa?"

"I'm _not _marrying her yet, especially since today's her sister's wedding and it would be weird if I proposed now. In a few months I might think about it." Jack said stubbornly.

**A/N: I hope you guys all enjoyed A Snow King For A Snow Queen! This is the last chapter, but I may upload an epilogue later. No worries though, the Jelsa story is not over yet! I'm going to have a sequel coming out soon called 'Black Snow' so be on the lookout for that. Thank you for all your support and I, again, hoped you enjoyed this Jelsa fanfic :3 PEACE OUT FOR NOW ~Kramberries**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Fyre stood beside Emily, their arms intertwined as they talked with Kristoff, Anna, Jack, and Elsa. Their kids were all playing in the court yard. Fyre looked over at his son, Ember. He was five now and racing Elsa and Jack's daughter; Nicole. Nicole was six, and she had a few months before she was seven. Ember and Nicole were only eleven months apart, and both had powers. Ember ended up having fire powers like his father, and Nicole had snow and ice powers like her parents. Ember had dark brown hair, and amber eyes; while Nicole had turquoise eyes, and platinum blonde hair like her mother. Nicole looked almost exactly like Elsa. Fyre looked over at Elsa to see her with an expressionless face on, but he knew she enjoyed watching the kids as much as the rest of them. She was just looking like that because there were other people in the courtyard.

Some of them came up and bowed to the group, "Queen Elsa, King Jack, Prince Kristoff, Princess Anna, Duke Fyre, Duchess Emily." And then they would be on their way. Eventually they all left and Elsa broke out of queen mode and started being a normal human for once.

Henry and Eleonora; Kristoff and Anna's kids; were watching them race from the side lines. Eleonora, or Nora, was now ten, and her brother was nine. Fyre smiled as he watched both of Anna's kids. They had the bubbliness of their mother, and the strength of their father. Nora was more secluded and shy, however. Being the oldest, she didn't have as much fun as the others did with each other.

Fyre chuckled to himself as he saw Ember and Nicole having a power contest. They would each use their powers to see who could make the best designs, and Nora and Henry would pick who won. Nora was obviously a bit jealous of their powers, but eventually forgot about it once they started playing. The court yard reminded him of his first date with Emily.

_~Flashback~_

_Fyre waited for Emily by a bench in the court yard. He saw her running up with a basket in her hands. Fyre waved at her and she waved back, giggling. They set up a little picnic an open spot in the yard. _

_"So how are you doing?" Fyre asked with a smile._

_Emily pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, "I'm good. How 'bout you?" _

_He grinned and said, "Good."_

_Fyre no longer had to keep an image of Elsa in his mind when he needed to keep his powers in check; it was always an image of Emily now. He had moved on, knowing that it would be impossible and ambitious for him to go after her. They talked and teased each other for an hour before Emily had to go. He could tell that this could go far._

_~End of Flashback~_

A bunch of 'Ewwws' came from the kids and he looked over to see Elsa and Jack kissing. Fyre rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Jack, you don't always have to have your lips stuck to hers all day." He teased.

Jack broke away from Elsa for a moment and retorted, "I'm only on her lips for a few hours a day!" He leaned back in and started kissing her again, causing the kids to gag and Nicole grow red with embarrassment.

"Mom, Dad! Not in public, please!" Nicole pleaded.

They turned towards her and laughed. Jack teased, "You mean this?" And leaned down to kiss Elsa again.

"Yes!" Nicole cried and looked away.

"It's our turn to annoy the kids." Emily whispered to Fyre.

Fyre nodded and said loudly, "And this?"

He put his hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck. They kissed each other for a long time and tried not to laugh as Ember got grossed out.

"Our turn!" Anna sang as she pulled Kristoff close.

"Wha-" Kristoff began, but he was cut off when Anna started kissing him.

Now Nora and Henry were pleading their parents to stop. The adults all laughed and stopped kissing.

"Aunt Elsa and Uncle Jack, can you make an ice skating rink for us?" Nora asked politely.

Elsa smiled and stomped her foot. Ice spread across the court yard and everyone started to slip except for Elsa, Jack, and Nicole. Jack waved his hand and ice skates replaced everyone's shoes. Nicole skated around gracefully with her parents while the others tried to get the hang of it.

"Still haven't learned yet, have you Anna?" Elsa laughed as she saw her sister fall.

Anna scoffed, "I am perfectly fine!"

Anna stubbornly got up and attempted to skate some more before falling again. Elsa giggled and went over to help her sister out.

"Elsa," Fyre said, "you need to be less stressed so we can do this every day. Maybe trust Jack with some of the work."

Elsa looked at him like he was insane, "Trust Jack with important papers? I don't think that would end well."

"She's right," Jack said, floating on his back, "you don't want me to work. You guys are all hard work and deadlines; I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a true King."

Elsa created a snowball and threw it at Anna; yelling, "Jack, Nicole, and I versus everyone else!"

She waved her hand and snow appeared on the ground, their shoes replaced their skates, forts were created, and mounds of snowballs were given to the other team since her family could just create them.

Everyone lunged for a snowball and the court yard broke out into a giant snowing battle field.


	23. Black Snow Is Up!

**Ok guys I have the prologue up for "Black Snow (Book 2)" go check that out when you can! ~kramberries**


End file.
